PIVOTAL RE-CREATION - (PIVOTAL MOMENTS – PART II)
by Spooladio
Summary: The sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading PIVOTAL RE-CREATION. AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.
1. Chapter 1 - HEMATOLOGY

**PIVOTAL MOMENTS – PART II: PIVOTAL RE-CREATION**

 ** _This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction._**

 **AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.**

 _PIVOTAL MOMENTS_ – _AU. Steph and Ranger move from Miami to re-establish Rangeman headquarters in Trenton and to be close to family. An old acquaintance disappears and they soon find themselves involved in a global mystery._

In Pivotal Moments Part I, Victoria was also known as Bijou. In this story Victoria will be referred as Bijou throughout.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _(Fanfiction PIVOTAL MOMENTS – Chapter 25)_

Victoria loved efficiency. She was able to obtain Stephanie's DNA cells during the implantation. In addition, she harvested Stephanie's eggs.

Victoria and Diana initiated the somatic cell nuclear transfer of Jeanne Ellen and Stephanie's DNA. Their eggs were placed in an oviduct where it divided. The oviduct acts as an insulator. Their eggs have now reached the stage of its development where it is no longer an egg but an embryo.

The last step in somatic nuclear replacement is to implant the growing embryo into the uterus of a surrogate mother, Diana and a second 'ME,' (known as Carrol), through in vitro fertilization. Diana and Carrol will give birth to identical twins that are clones of Jeanne and Stephanie at the end of a normal development period.

One set of twins will be injected with an accelerated growth hormone. They will grow to reach the age of Jeanne and Stephanie at their last birthday. The other set of fraternal twins will age naturally.

Steph: **_Hi Bijou, I thought I would contact you for a change. I haven't heard from you in a while are you okay?_**

Bijou: **_I am wonderful Steph. It means a lot to me that you would ask._**

Steph: **_I have been having an uneasy feeling for a few days. Something is happening that affects me. I feel that you know what it is._**

Bijou: **_Hmm curious, I know of nothing that affects you._**

Steph saw a red hue when Bijou spoke… _She's lying._

Bijou: **_I want the best for you and your family Stephanie._**

Steph was puzzled. Bijou's statement was true.

 _Bijou reflected, "By this time next year I will have my own personal adult Stephanie and Jeanne Ellen as well as baby Steph and Jeanne. Steph and I have a tenuous respect for each other now. I wonder if Steph would lose her shit if I borrowed a facetime account and spoke to her with Stephanie #2 by my side. That would be fun…"_

PMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMIIPMII

CHAPTER 1 – HEMATOLOGY

 **A Year Later**

Victoria/Bijou is returning home. Her jet is due to land on her private airfield in Maldives in forty minutes. She has been inspecting her South African holdings over the weekend. Surprisingly, Bijou was anxious to see her new family, the adult clones of Jeanne Ellen and Stephanie whom she refers to as JJ (Jeanne Junior) and SVU (Stephanie Victoria United), for shits and grins. The clone babies are Jordan _(Jeanne Ellen's clone)_ and Mackenzie _(Stephanie's clone)_. For some strange reason Bijou was really enthralled by the babies. She wanted the option of breastfeeding the babies and arranged for persons from her human buffet to help induce lactation. They nursed at her breast for 20 minutes, four times a day for 2 months prior to the babies' birth. She found that she enjoyed breastfeeding her babies.

Bijou communicated with Steph regularly and they settled into a friendly relationship. She would ask Steph pointed questions to gain insight on Mac's possible personality. She would ask as part of their conversation, "What were you like as a child?"

Bijou was more than surprised that Steph would ask pointed questions. This caused Bijou to wonder if Steph could somehow sense her clones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph was exiting the shower when she received a good morning from Bijou.

Bijou: _Hi, Steph. I was checking on you since the boys are starting preschool. Are you in danger of suffering from a mental meltdown?_

Steph laughs: _I'm fine at the moment. I'm not sure I will feel the same when we leave the boys. Today is open house. We have to complete a ton of forms and attend various parent information sessions while the kids spend half the day with their teacher and class._

 _A month ago, Ranger updated the school's security system so no angst there. Also, Sally made sure the school's staff provided a development plan that is unique for each of my boys._

Steph's spidey sense was tingling like crazy. She knew something was going on with Bijou that affected her.

Bijou: _I would expect nothing less from Ranger and Sally. My call was to distract from any anxiety but it seems you are doing well. Let me know how the day went when you get an opportunity._

Steph: _Will do. Talk to you later. Bye._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun is shining brightly thru the breakfast area windows. Sally and the boys are at the breakfast table eating Ella's waffles, eggs, and turkey bacon. Carlos joined the group with a protein smoothie concoction that always make Steph gag. He greets his sons with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Carlos could not help but feel pride looking at his sons. Looking at their backpacks on the side table he thought back to Steph and the boys school shopping last week.

 _Steph gave the boys the freedom to select their backpacks, notebooks and such. Among all the cool Marvel, Anime, and Disney items the boys could not find the perfect bag. Steph asked them to describe what they wanted._

 _CJ responded, "Our dad and uncles are our heroes and we want a tactical backpack like theirs." Steph was so moved, she called Rangeman an interrupted a meeting with the core team to repeat the conversation and the boy's request. The team and myself were overcome with emotion listening to what my sons think of us._

 _Tank wiped a tear from his eye, "Those boys are the reason we do what we do."_

 _Hector told Steph that he would provide AJ, BJ, and CJ with pimped out age appropriate tactical backpacks._

Focusing back to the present, Carlos sat opposite the boys, "Are you guys ready for school?"

The boys nod their head as they continue stuffing their mouths with food. AJ visibly swallowed and addressed Carlos. "Mom is finishing up her shower and getting dressed. She should be ready by the time we finish eating. Check out our backpacks dad. Uncle Hector bought them over this morning."

The tactical backpacks were equipped with hydration ports, accessory cable port, GPS, laptop pocket, adjustable compression and sternum straps, retractable spinner wheels and handle, sunglass pocket, emergency food, medical and media storage. In addition, the backpacks are equipped with hot/cold area for their lunch tote. The boys received three backpacks of each color (black, camouflage, and sandstone), each with their name prominently stenciled on the outside.

CJ puffed out his tiny chest proudly putting on his backpack. Carlos took a picture of the boys outfitted with backpacks to send to their uncles and aunts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos and Steph found a private school, TRA Academy, that caters to the boy's specific academic, physical, and emotional needs. The boys were seriously advanced, however their parents and Sally wanted them to be challenged mentally while developing social norms at an age appropriate pace.

The Manosos and Sally drove separately but arrived at the school around the same time as the majority of the other parents. Carlos made her drool before they walked out the house. _Reminder to self, send a special thank you gift to his tailor._ However _,_ Steph was gob-smacked when she spotted Sally wearing a custom tailored mint green three-piece suit and 4-inch Louboutin's metallic gold patent leather Pigalle Follies pumps.

The boys adopted the cool demeanor of their father upon entering the school. Carlos and the boys are still in the habit of forming a protective detail around Steph when around strangers.

After escorting the kids to their respective classrooms, the parents and Sally mingled outside the auditorium where light refreshments were served. Parents familiar with Sally's band surrounded him requesting autographs. There were numerous married and single mothers surrounding Carlos. One single mother boldly stepped up to Carlos while Steph was distracted talking to yet another male from the PTA's Welcoming Committee.

"Mr. Manoso I understand that you are new to our school this year. My name is Robin Head chairwomen of the PTA's welcoming committee. It would be my pleasure to schedule a lunch or dinner with you sometime this week." She dropped her voice seductively. "I can provide details of the ins and outs of our Academy so that your transition is smooth and satisfying."

Carlos shook his head mentally. He could not believe this woman's gall. Stephanie is about to fuck her up. Keeping his face impassive he looked for his wife who was listening to a couple of gentlemen. Steph and Ranger signaled each to commence Operation Discourage the Admirers.

Sally and the Rangemen anticipated Carlos and Steph would attract the opposite sex so they formulated a plan that involves Diesel and his girlfriend Audi. Steph noticed that Tank and Cal arrived and were making their way over.

Less than two minutes later the doors to the multi-purpose room opened and everyone gradually became silent. Steph and Ranger watched amused as Diesel and Audi entered the room. Women and some men were swooning over the couple as they walked towards Steph and Carlos.

Steph hugged the couple. The Welcoming Committee members eagerly joined the group. Steph introduced Diesel and Audi as the boy's fairy godfather and godmother.

"Steph, I told you I don't go for that fairy godfather shit. I'm the Original Godfather, OG, Master G, or just Godfather." Diesel turned his attention to Robin and whispered in her ear. Robin's eyes rolled back in her head. Diesel managed to catch her before she hit the floor and carried her bridal style to a couch in the lobby.

Steph and the other mom's present would bet money that Robin had a doomsday orgasm. Steph observed Audi smile at the two gentlemen and their reaction was so obvious they covered their privates with their hands and hurriedly excused themselves.

Carlos addressed the godparents, "Can you guys turn it down a notch?"

Diesel laughed, "Hey we are only following directions. Sally and the Rangemen wanted us to mesmerize the adults, leave fake contact information, and make them aware that we are actively involved in the boy's education. Where are the boys? I'd like to see them before we leave."

Shaking his head Carlos checked his watch, "They should be returning within the next half hour."

"Cool! Audi let's work the room."

Audi had her eyes on a couple of single moms and dads. Grinning at Diesel, Steph and Ranger, "I should have attended PTA meetings a lot sooner. This room is filled with desperate freaky men and women. I am going to love this job."

Steph whispered to Carlos, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Diesel and Audi may be hornier than Joyce Barnhardt."

Ranger smiled, "Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I wish to apologize in advance for any errors. This is an Alternate Universe and I have taken creative license with a few items.**

 **Please leave a constructive review.**

 **Peace and blessings.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Character Traits

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPTER 2 - CHARACTER TRAITS**

Carlos and Steph made their way back to the classrooms to pick up their kids. The boys requested different classes, since it is hard to tell them apart, they secretly made plans to rotate classrooms

Carlos, Stephanie, Diesel and Audi went to AJ's classroom.

AJ preferred to sit in the back of the room. He could view the exits and everyone in the class. Spotting Diesel and Audi, AJ jumped up from his seat to hug his aunt and uncle. Diesel and Audi's attention was on AJ as they knelt down to greet him.

Smiling widely AJ asked, "How long are you staying? I can't wait to show you guys my new trick." AJ's teacher Dr. Felton wandered over to Diesel and Audi completely ignoring the Manosos who she met earlier. She stood behind AJ asking for an introduction. Diesel poured on the charm after the introductions were made.

Audi observed Dr. Felton was wearing an apron full of nerf toys and more nerf toys were scattered around the room on the floor, tables, and chairs. "Dr. Felton what's the purpose of the nerf toys?"

"My therapist suggested that I throw the soft objects act the kids instead of touching, hugging, and/or strangling my students and some adults. It works like a charm."

Carlos whispered to Steph, "We need to keep our eye on Dr. Felton." AJ showed his parents his seat and seat sack and introduced them to his tablemates.

AJ whispered to his relatives interesting tidbits about his tablemates. Ben, is the chubby kid. He introduced himself during class as Korean and that he loved food. The family observed Ben snacking on a cheese stick. When Ben placed the discarded wrapper on the table Chris, another tablemate, jumped up to grab it and place it in the trash. The adults stared at him curiously.

His next introduction, "This is Agnes. She's nice and offered to share her USA girl crayons. I told her no thanks I have my Captain America crayons." Diesel and Carlos secretly fist bumped. They smiled at Agnes and admired her picture and noticed the mess of crayons on the table and floor around her. Chris ran over to pick up crayons every time she dropped one and/or place unused crayons back in her box. Bemused everyone watched Chris as he scurried around the room cleaning and pushing unused chairs underneath the table.

AJ addressed his relatives while pointing to Chris, "Chris is of Chinese heritage and is cool but he is extremely neat and that's his dad over by the books sweeping. Oh! Before I forget Dr. Melton left her contact information on the markerboard for parents. When Steph looked up she saw Chris erasing the last bit of information on the now clean board. Carlos and Steph tried to hold in their laughter watching Chris the neat freak run around the room. They lost it when Dr. Felton was startled after she sneezed and dropped her marker to see Chris standing next to her wiping off the marker, offering her tissue and the hand sanitizer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group along with AJ headed to BJ's class next. BJ sat in the front of the class because the only exit was up front. His teacher, Dr. King had a glass eye. He gave a different answer each time someone asked him how he lost it. BJ thought it was cool that he would pop out the eye before leaving the classroom saying he was keeping and eye on them.

BJ's tablemates were Kingston who had to use the restroom every 15 minutes. Bella was small and extremely shy. Maddy talked a mile a minute, asked questions every 15 seconds and could not sit still. Maddy's dad introduced himself to BJ's relatives. He talked continuously without taking a breath for over 4 minutes. Audi did a thing to cause Maddy's dad to cough and shut up. Everyone was grateful. After discussing the student's monthly project assignments with Dr. King they left for CJ's class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CJ sat in the middle of the classroom near the only door. His teacher Dr. Malave likes to tell corny jokes as well as talk to himself. He said his name is Pete and his twin brother's name is Re-Pete.

CJ was ecstatic when he laid eyes on Diesel and Audi. He enthusiastically told his relatives about his tablemates. He introduced a cute little African-American girl named Alston.

Alston stood up and politely engaged Steph and Audi in girl talk and introduced an adorable little girl of Indian heritage to the group. "This is Mariyah we go way back having met in daycare. Mariyah remember in daycare we had no privacy even when we went to the rest room? _Mariyah nodded_. Alston continued, "Good times, good times…sadly, now we're all grown up."

CJ made friends with a couple of guys Greysen and Donte who he introduced to Diesel. Greysen whispered to Diesel, "My mom and dad are in the whitness tection program, my real name is Peter Parker, my dad's name is Dr. Who. My mom is an alien who changes faces." Greysen's took off when he heard his mom call him. Diesel looked at his mom and chuckled. Diesel nudged Carlos to look in the direction of Greysen's mom. "Greysen's mom's has a plastic surgeon on speed dial. No wonder the kid thinks she's an alien."

CJ's tablemate Donte is of Columbian and African American heritage. He is a cool little dude who loves sports and cars.

The Manoso entourage left the Academy to have a late lunch at home and to catch Bas, Billy and Randy before they left town to update the systems at Rangeman's Atlanta office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JB is in his home office completing the final arrangements for a mission trip to Belize to construct a new school. When he made his family aware of his intentions Carlos, Tank, Bobby, Lester, the Rangemen, Sally and the boys wanted to help out. Luckily the boy's school is year-round and they will be able to participate in class activities while absent via distance learning and having Sally tutor.

JB sighed troubled by Connie constantly thinking of improvements to do on their home and/or property to delay him from popping the question. The Belize project requires a six-month commitment on his part. He will start the project and stay on site for a month then travel back and forth from Jersey to inspect and oversee progress. His intention is to give Connie to the end of my commitment before asking her to marry me. However, last night might move the timetable up a bit.

 _JB collapsed on his side of the bed after a spectacular round of lovemaking with Connie. If he was not wearing a rubber Connie would surely be pregnant. He felt his soul leave his body to enter the woman he loves. Connie snuggled into his chest and was soon out. JB laid awake for over an hour. He couldn't help but dwell on how great the sex was and the possibility of a child._

 _He finally eased out of the bed to dispose of his condom. Upon standing over the toilet to inspect the contents, he was surprised there was nothing inside. When he placed the condom under the faucet water ran out from a tear in the bottom. "I feel it in every marrow of my being Connie is pregnant with my child." A euphoric JB went back to bed cuddling his future wife and child. I will tell her about the condom in the morning._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connie stood at the stove finishing breakfast.

 _Last night was earth shattering. I love JB and want to be his wife but now I am caught between a rock and a hard place. Who could have predicted that my father and uncles would be either killed, exiled or in prison. I had no wish to become a female Mafiosi (Godmother). Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to be truthful with JB before he leaves for Belize. I hope he won't dump me because of my families' connections and illegal activities._

 _FUCK IT! I will invite Ranger and Steph over and tell them together. Maybe we can come up with a creative solution that will free me from my family obligation without a mass arrests. I am so stressed out wanting to be JB's wife and unable to consciously do so without being truthful._

Connie called to invite Steph and Ranger to dinner. Steph accepted for the both of them. Satisfied with her plan Connie hears JB exiting his office heading towards the kitchen.

JB hugged and kissed Connie until they were both panting, "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well? I know I did."

"I didn't sleep. I was knocked out from that good loving. I feel great and I love you!"

Wiggling his eyebrows, "Glad I could be of service, my lady." Laughing the couple went in for one more hug. JB led Connie to the breakfast table to sit. He sat next to her and held her hand. JB looked into Connie's eyes. "Honey, about last night when I disposed of my condom the contents was empty. There is a very real possibility that you may be pregnant. If so, I want you to know I would be ecstatic and as committed to this relationship as I was from the start."

JB watched Connie closely for a reaction. He was overjoyed to see happiness but just as quickly a shadow came over her face.

"Honey we will deal with it together if I'm pregnant. Oh by the way, Ranger and Steph will be over for dinner tonight at 7."

"Great! I have to leave to inspect Rangeman's new bed and breakfast which is more like a 5-star hotel."

"Did they come up with a name?"

"Yes, HomePort. Do you need me to bring anything home?"

"Hmmm, I like it. I have everything. See you tonight."

JB left Connie but internally felt something was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou walked into the nursery checking on the babies. As she entered Diana looked up from where she was seated. Nodding towards the cribs, "Jordan and Mac are finally asleep." Bijou kissed each of the adorable babies while contemplating "Nature versus Nurture."

Jordan is extremely aware, loves attention, and hates sleeping. She started walking at 10 months after a month of struggling to stand without falling.

Mac is an awesome baby she loves sleeping and entertaining herself. She never seems to be aware but somehow she absorbs the littlest detail. Mac started walking at 9 months she just stood up one day and took a couple of tentative steps then let go and has been walking since. Mac is also talking and almost in complete sentences.

Bijou addressed Diana, "The babies are so different from their adult counterparts. JJ and SVU can barely tolerate each other. JJ is constantly instigating or causing some kind of altercation. She is getting harder to control and may need to be medicated. SVU is easygoing but won't take any of JJ's shit. Have you noticed Diana that SVU is very intuitive and has a diabolical undercurrent to her personality?"

Diana replied, "I've noticed. She stares at me sometimes and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. She needs to be watched 24/7."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Reminder:**

Mackenzie also known as Mac – Stephanie's baby clone

Jordan – Jeanne Ellen's baby clone

SVU – Stephanie's adult clone

JJ – Jeanne Ellen's adult clone

 **Could Steph's clones have unique abilities? Hmmm, Diesel may know…**

 _Please write a constructive review and leave suggestions of what you think will happen next. Collaboration is always cool and acknowledged_.

I don't have a beta so I apologize for all errors.

 ** _Peace_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Freedom

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPTER 3 – Freedom**

JJ hated that she couldn't leave the island. Her moms, Bijou, and Diana monitored her and SVU's every move 24 hours a day. _They monitor when we shower, use the toilet, and/or utilize the human buffet for sex._ _I am so feed up with this way of living. I need out!_

She decided to walk-off some energy by visiting the nursery. Diana was on the floor playing with Jordan and Mac. The kids were cuties and little daredevils. Jordan and Mac refer to Bijou, Carrol, and Diana as momma, mommie, and ma respectively. JJ sat on the floor opposite Diana to play with the babies.

"What brings you to the nursery JJ?"

"Diana, I want off this island. I want to see the world. I am about to lose my mind with my mundane routine of studying, exercising, and sex."

"Have you discussed this with Bijou?"

The door to the nursery opened to admit Bijou who bent to kiss and lift an excited Jordan and simultaneously giving Mac and under chin tickle. Mac gives her a beatific smile then a piercing stare. Bijou is really curious as to Mac's thought processes. Mac stands and walks towards Bijou to hug her legs. SVU enters and makes a beeline to Mac. The ladies observe what seems to be silent communication between the two. Bijou wonders if Steph can sense their connection between SVU and Mac. If so, that could be very bad.

SVU sits to play with both babies. "JJ come with me so we can talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou and JJ walk towards a private living area with aesthetically pleasing placements of mirrors on the ceiling and a 360-degree heart-stopping view of the Indian Ocean. Bijou leads JJ to the couch. She removes her clothing prior to sitting down.

"Make yourself comfortable JJ so we can talk." JJ notices the mirrors on the ceiling and does the same. Bijou is reflective as she guides JJ to a one-of-a-kind luxury U-shaped wide seat sectional couch with LED lights. She has spent many hours observing JJ who is smart and has a passion for podiatry, shark diving and hiking. There is nothing she won't do sexually with either sex and/or multiple partners. JJ is an autoerotic katoptronophiliac, ( _sexually aroused by herself with a sexual perversion for mirrors)_. Looking up, _Hmm,_ _I think now is the time to experience intimacy with JJ._

"JJ you are aware of your and SVU's conception, but I will repeat the circumstances to make sure we are on the same page for our discussion."

"Two of my best friends were killed saving me from sex traffickers 10 years ago. They managed to survive long enough for me to have their eggs harvested. I pursued and executed the guilty parties and wiped their organization from existence. I went back to school to obtain my doctorate in genetic engineering and nanoscience. My abduction caused me to seek safety and isolation on this island and I inherited the resources from my father to live comfortably. I've since expanded the business and it is thriving."

"A little over a year ago I decided to clone my true friends and the product was you, Jordan, Mac and SVU. Your mothers are my confidantes Carrol and Diana respectively. You and SVU received an accelerated growth hormone. I've isolated you and SVU because of my fear that you will fall victims to nefarious entities. Jeanne Ellen was more than my best friend she was my lover. I look at you and I ache. I know that you are not Jeanne Ellen but I am seriously attracted to you. Now tell me what you want and need…be honest."

"I want off this island. I want to experience the world visit sites and attractions that I've only read about or seen on the Tele. I welcome an intimate relationship with you but I want my freedom."

"JJ let's compromise on the terms of your release from the island. I will give you and SVU 90 days of freedom along with a monetary supplement to start you off. You will need to quickly determine a vocation and/or find a job to support yourself. We will evaluate your lifestyle at the end of this period to decide together on the next steps. You are aware that you have a GPS chip in your arm. I advise you not to remove the chip during the trial period or you will nullify our agreement. So with that said wear do you wish to go?"

JJ was euphoric, "I wish travel to New York City in the United States."

"We can make that happen. Be ready to depart in 5 days for New York."

JJ was as giddy as her babies when offered ice cream. In theory she was older than Bijou by 6 years but you would never guess it by her childlike behaviour. JJ flopped back on the couch relaxed looking at herself in the mirrors on the ceiling. Bijou could smell JJ's growing arousal. Both ladies were alpha females that sought to dominate as they initiated foreplay. JJ is a novice when you compare her sexual experience to Bijou. During their four hours of sex JJ experienced a level of sexual gratification never before achieved. She drifted off to sleep after her fifth orgasm.

Bijou stared at the sleeping JJ and felt nothing. She has always been a generous lover but their intimacy was as exciting as brushing teeth. Although she rocked JJ's world, it was an experience she didn't want to repeat. Bijou covered JJ with a blanket and left the room heading to her private sleeping quarters.

 _It's late, I will notify SVU at breakfast of my decision to give her and JJ a "freedom" internship._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diana observes her daughters playing on the floor and can sense there is something going on between them. SVU really made her uneasy with that shrewd gaze. Its as if she can see all my thoughts and secrets.

Bijou told SVU the circumstances of her and Mac's conception and birth. SVU was told about Steph's personality, traits and her keen intuition. Bijou shared everything she could about Steph with the exception of her real name.

Bijou played "Guess What I Have" with Mac, while Diana and Jordan played with blocks. Their moms and Bijou failed to realize that Steph's progeny are geniuses with eidetic memory. They are intuitive and have the ability to communicate with each other by extrasensory means. Mac could guess 100% of the time what SVU was hiding or thinking. They both concealed their abilities.

 _SVU contemplated how three months ago she secretly by-passed the electronic and technology protocols that Bijou put in place. While perusing through Bijou's data I came across information and images of Jeanne Ellen Burrows and Stephanie Manoso. The discovery that Bijou and my moms are liars prompted me to further investigate and research Bijou and our background. I learned as much as she could including that the progeny all have a communications and GPS locater implants. I decided to match and surpass Bijou's known educational credentials to subvert her plans and possibly empire._

Mac stood up to grab SVU's cheeks using her chubby hands to get her to focus. Diana frowns, "SVU what is on your mind that has you zoning out with such intensity.?"

"Sorry mom thinking about JJ and her restlessness."

SVU covertly converted her room to a SCIF, _Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility_ to research the Manosos further. Now was a good time since Bijou and JJ are occupied. SVU stood lifting Mac and Jordan in her arms to give them a kiss and a cuddle. "I will see you guys later at dinner."

SVU left the nursery for her room to peacefully plot her accession of Bijou's empire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou met with SVU privately for breakfast to discuss the 90-day "Freedom" internship. Unlike JJ, Bijou found SVU stimulating on so many levels. She's deep and uber smart although she restrains herself from demonstrating anything other than an average intellect. She's not prudish when it comes to sex but is extremely discriminating and projects an intimidating air. She is a fitness buff and is downright sexy. Although its strange that I am not sexually attracted to her. SVU is a challenge almost like a more ruthless Stephanie Manoso, the anti-Steph.

Having eaten breakfast with the babies, JJ, Diana and Carrol in the dining room Bijou and SVU excused themselves to go to the kitchen. They sat down at the breakfast table with a bowl of fruit and cucumber water. Bijou proceeded to explain the guidelines of the 'Freedom' internship. "SVU tell me your thoughts regarding the 'Freedom' internship and don't hold back."

"Hmm, first I want my name to be permanently changed to Kalle Jordane Autour Soleil or KJ for short. Second I want to travel to Havana, Cuba. I'm interested in underwater exploration robots and have helicopter and boating licenses to help with this venture. I will forward a list of necessary materials and equipment to you by the end of the day. I will come home every other weekend at a minimum to visit my family."

Bijou experienced unease agreeing to SVU's stipulations. Her protégé was aware that Cuban restrictions didn't apply to their family because of her business ties. Frankly, I own all the land of Cuba and its government. _I have a feeling that I will regret my decision._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SVU walked briskly to her room _. I have to get use to everyone calling me KJ. I couldn't ask for a better opportunity to create a little mayhem. Havana is not far from Belize I get to investigate Bijou's Cuban holdings and observe the Manoso family and friends during their mission trip to Belize. 'Wait till they get a load of me.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Eidetic memory is perfect and indestructible recall of images._

 _Remember this is an AU. Also thanks to R.C. Cummings for the great advice to improve my writing. I hope you noticed the difference._

 _As always I apologize for any errors._


	4. Chapter 4 - Mafiosa

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPTER 4 – Mafiosa**

Connie gave JB a have a nice day as he left home for Plum Bail Bonds. A she entered the office, Vinnie texted that he is taking the day off and contact him by text if he is needed. He also made her aware that his wife, Lucille, was on a cruise. _Vinnie is probably lying so I won't call his house alerting his wife that he is probably out somewhere humping a duck._

Vinnie being out of the office works out perfectly. I can call an Administration meeting and use the office without his knowledge. I can contact my underboss Harry the Hammer to get the family together at noon. Harry the Hammer is Vinnie's father-in-law who put up the capital for Vinnie's Bail Bonds business. Harry uses the business to launder money from his illegal ventures and restricted Vinnie under threat of murder to never enter the basement. The basement has two secret entries. One entrance is located behind Vinnie's private restroom toilet wall and the second accessible through a series of underground railway corridors/tunnels.

Connie sits at her desk and takes her burner phone from her purse to call Harry. "Harry, call a 1 pm meeting of the administration for today."

Harry snidely replied, "Si, Young Turk," and disconnected the call.

Connie was fuming at Harry's hanging up on her. "Strunzo!" _Harry's disrespect stops today. I have the family behind me since we have seen a more than 400% increase in profits due to my ingenuity and leadership._

 _Our new business endeavor and subsequent profits came from and inspiration when visiting JB and Steph's Grandma Mazur. Steph and I arrived at Grandma Mazur geriatric apartment building for lunch several months ago. Most of the residents were struggling taking their trash to the outside dumpster. That gave me the idea to start a trash collection business for apartment residents. I had needed to develop a new business for the family that was legitimate, safe, and easily absorbed in a mainstream lifestyle._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connie took care of the mundane office demands quickly. She posted the out of office sign on the door notifying the public they will reopen at 3 pm. She left the office to access the basement through the nearby railway tunnel entrance.

The men and women of the Administration appeared 5 minutes after Connie arrived at the basement conference room. When all were seated Connie provided a business recap within her quarterly report.

"As you are aware, many apartment residents hate walking to the dumpster to dispose of their trash and we help alleviate that burden with our new bonded trash collection service. We hire persons of all ages and our waste management company services 55% of the 800,000 individual apartment units in Trenton. At a minimum service fee of $25 dollars a month we are pulling in approximately 15 million monthly. Our overhead is low because we rotate our pick-up service while maintaining an optimum number of employees. We offer premium packages for high-end clients by entering their home and removing trash from receptacles. Our clients pay monthly using automatic electronic bank drafts."

"We have access to clients' bank information and home schedules that we may use in the future for more nefarious activities. We started rewarding clients every 3 months with gift cards from our Family businesses, bowling, restaurants, and dry cleaning among others. This reward campaign has stimulated a significant growth in the Family businesses respective profits."

"So with that understanding, I have been experiencing small displays of disrespect towards me. Hear what I say because I will not repeat this warning. Any Mustache Petes or Young Turks that are disrespectful to me will find themselves broken." Connie looked specifically at Harry. "Consider that more than a warning Harry."

Harry paled knowing that he could be broken at anytime. _I haven't contributed to the Family assets in years and my position in the Administration is charity. Connie has breathed new life into the Family and has the respect of our clan._ _I need to smooth this over quickly._ "I apologize Donna, forgive me." Harry bows to Connie and kisses her hand.

"Apology accepted for now." Connie sends encrypted financial status reports to the Administrations' electronic devices and proceeds to present areas of reorganization and/or restructuring as well as asset distribution. Kalle the Family's financial manager joins the meeting via teleconference from her home office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting lasts for two hours and Connie returns to her desk just as Lula quietly enters the office and lays down on the couch placing her arm over her face.

"Lula, what's wrong?"

"I just came from the doctor's office. Tank and I have been married for over a year and we have been trying to have a baby for over 10 months. The doctor said we both are healthy and see no problems. Its just hurts that it hasn't happened yet. I keep thinking because of my past as a prostitute maybe God thinks I don't deserve a baby."

Lula's tears are breaking Connie's heart and cries along with her friend. _This is definitely not the time to tell her I may be pregnant._

"Why would you think that Lula? If you didn't deserve a baby then Steph wouldn't let you around her boys. You know how protective they are. You are one of the few women that Ranger and Steph trust with their kids. If they die you as the Godmother will be raising the boys. Don't doubt that you deserve to be a mother. Lula, I believe it will happen for you. Why don't you pursue adoption or become a foster parent until it does."

Lula hugs her friend. "Now that you mention the boys, I need to leave in a couple hours to pick them up from school so Ranger and Steph can eat dinner at your place tonight. Tank and I are waiting on approval to become foster parents. We expect approval before the end of the month. By the way, thank you for your reference letter. I appreciate you having my back."

"See that's what I'm talking about. Let's go to the Tasty Pastry that always helps us when we need an attitude adjustment." Lula smiled and agreed. The ladies left the office smiling in anticipation of some sugary goodness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connie and Lula arrive at the Tasty Pastry to find utter chaos. The health inspector decided to make a surprise inspection. Gracie was in the kitchen cursing out the inspector. From what they could make out, the Inspector blurted out Gracie's secret ingredients and she was threatening to sue. The inspector was threatening to close down the bakery.

Lula and Connie grabbed a doughnut to munch on as they placed their order. Connie noticed the bakery customers were in groups on their phones and/or gagging. One lady was passed out in her chair from what we could hear waiting on an ambulance.

Lula asked Doris, the cashier what's the deal. Doris leaned over and whispered, "Gracie loves to help out pregnant mothers struggling to make ends meet. One of her secret ingredients is human breast milk. The other ingredient is used as a preservative, Methylparaben usually used to keep wine and beer tasting fresh. According to the Health Inspector the tasty additive is a pheromone found in dogs' vaginas when they're aroused. Bet you'll be checking ingredients on your wine bottles from now on."

Connie wasn't that pressed over the ingredients however, Lula lost it. She turned and threw up on the lady who fainted. She threw up over the floor while running to the restroom. The bakery's customers started gagging and throwing up. Lula continued to throw up in the restroom. Connie glanced at the vomit as she stood calmly at the counter protecting and eating her donuts. The vomit was nasty looking, she could make out curdled milk, cheese, chicken, hotdogs, salad, bacon, pork chops, collards, there was what looked like small bones in the mix. _This is some shit_. Connie called Tank to come get his wife.

The Health Inspector came out and ordered the Tasty Pastry to cease all business effective immediately. Gracie calmed down pulled out her cell phone and moved away from everyone while talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tank arrived at the Tasty Pastry within minutes of Connie's call. The place was surrounded by seizure inducing lights from the numerous first responders. Anxious to get to his wife Tank entered and walked towards Connie as she sat eating at their usual table. She gave him a brief rundown on what happened and Lula's reaction.

"She actually use those ingredients in her products? Interesting, I've eaten worse and I am sure that a few guys I know will get a kick out of the secret ingredients. The Tasty Pastry may experience an increase in business." Tank made his way to the restroom to help his wife.

Tank and Lula exited the restroom 5 minutes later. Lula was leaning heavily on Tank. As they passed Connie's table Tank said, "A change of scenery and she will be fine. Thanks for calling Connie."

"Call me later Lula to let me know you're okay."

"Will do."

Connie left the Tasty Pastry to head home and prepare dinner. Tank managed to get Lula home, cleaned up and feeling better within a half hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lula arrived at the boys' school and was in the office signing them out for pickup. AJ and BJ made it to the office quickly however CJ's class was outside for recess and it took him longer to get his bag. Lula looked up to see CJ being escorted by two of his classmates.

"Hi Aunt Lula these are my classmates Alston and Greysen."

"Nice to meet you both."

Greysen was unaware that CJ had two brothers that were copies of him. He stood still and speechless shocked by the brothers. The attendance lady became alarmed and called the nurse to come check out Greysen.

The nurse observed the interaction since her office was adjacent to the attendance area lobby. Kneeling before the boy, "Greysen are you okay buddy?"

Greysen whispered to the nurse, "Do you see three CJ's?" The nurse replied, "I see one CJ the other two are his brothers AJ and BJ."

"My mom said that babies are expensive that's why you order one at a time. She said it takes nine months for the hospital to complete the order. They put a balloon timer in the mommy's belly that they can blow up remotely. The timer will vibrate when your order is complete and mommy goes to the hospital to have the balloon timer removed and to pick up the baby. I didn't know you could order more than one of the same model."

Alston was startled to learn that CJ was an identical triplet, however she recovered quickly and offered Lula her hand in greeting.

"Hello, ma'am. Did the secretary check your identification and did they confirm that you are to pick them up with their parent, and did you state the code word?"

"No, I just signed the boys out on the computer."

"I can't let you take my friend until I see your identification, call their parents, and hear the code word."

The attendance lady was embarrassed for being called out by Alston and told the girl to head back to class she would take care of everything and thanked her for being diligent.

"Before I go I need to make sure that I'm leaving my friend in the hands of a responsible adult."

Lula loved this sassy little girl and bent to whisper in her ear the code word. CJ whispered the code word in the other ear. Lula pulled her identification out to show Alston and the attendance lady. She then phoned Steph and told her what was happening. Steph was amused as the phone was given to Alston. "Hi Alston, thank you for your concern regarding the son's welfare. Ask CJ to tell you something only I would know." CJ told her to ask what color is his backpack. Steph answered correctly and Alston was satisfied.

"Thank you Mrs. Manoso I am satisfied that the beautiful Ms. Lula is the correct guardian." Alston hung up and handed Lula back her phone. Lula hugged Alston and felt the girl stiffen and relax into the hug. Lula felt that the girl was starved for human contact as tight as she was held. Bemused she released Alston and watched her walk back to class as if the weight of the world was on her little shoulders.

CJ was a little sad watching Alston. On the ride to Aunt Lula's house CJ repeated what Alston told him during recess. Her parents and their best friends died in a car accident right after her second birthday. She was sent to live with her Grandmother because her father's brother and mother's brother didn't want her. Her Grandmother's health isn't good. She needs a hip replacement operation and will have to sell her house to pay for it. Her Grandma has no one to take care of her and Alston after the operation. Grandma will probably go to a nursing home. Alston will be taken by social services and will have to leave school. Her Grandmother is in a lot of pain and refuses to have surgery because she doesn't want Alston in foster care. Alston don't want her Grandma to suffer so tomorrow she is calling social services to come remove her from the home so that her Grandma can get the care she needs.

CJ asked, "Aunt Lula can we do something to help Alston and her Grandmother? Can you and Uncle Tank adopt her and look after her Grandmother? She is a good person I can vouch for her."

AJ upset at Alston's predicament stated, "If you can't do it permanently can you at least do it temporarily until we come up with a solution. We can find jobs to help them keep their house and Alston stay in school."

Lula was proud of her Godsons' compassion they were truly Steph's boys. Lula's heart was breaking for the little girl and her Grandma. _It's like history is repeating itself._ _The circumstances are similar to what led her to become a whore. Her parents overdosed on drugs and she was sent to live with her Grandma when she was a baby. Her grandmother got sick when she was ten and could no longer care for her. She was put in the system and was abused by several foster families before she ran away at thirteen and turned to whoring to support herself. The boys and I will talk to Tank when we get home. We need to move quickly to help Alston and her Grandmother._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES

 **Mafia terms**

1\. Administration: the top level "management" of an organized crime family – the boss, underboss, and consigliere

2\. Broken: demoted in rank , "knocked down."

Consigliere – a trusted Family advisor, who is always consulted before decisions are made.

3\. Family: an organized crime clan, like the Genoveses, Gottis, or the Sopranos.

4\. Mustache Petes: old fashioned or older generation Mafiosi

5\. Si: Yes

6\. Strunzo: Piece of shit

7\. Underboss: the second in command to the boss

8\. Young Turks – Younger, less traditional generation of Mafiosi. Less likely to live by the old rules.

 **Please write a review to let me know your thoughts if SVU (know known as KJ) and Steph should meet?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dinner Part I

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 5 – Dinner Part I

Ranger and Steph decided to walk to JB's since his home is roughly four blocks away. They arrived a half hour early to help with dinner and visit because both couples' schedules have been busy lately. Stephanie prepared the salad, JB grilled Italian chicken, Carlos set the table and poured wine, and Connie finished up the appetizers and pasta side. The couples' favorite topic of conversation is the mini Manosos. Connie and JB were laughing hardily listening to the boys' latest antics.

After a great meal they cleaned up the kitchen and dining area. It was a beautiful night and the couples made their way to the sunroom to relax with wine and more conversation. Connie decided, _now is the time to discuss my predicament._

"Hey guys I need your help. I ask that you let me finish speaking before you ask questions. As a side note JB is hearing this information for the first time."

All could detect Connie's seriousness and agreed. JB was extremely concerned, Connie hasn't been herself for weeks and this conversation may explain why. Connie proceeded to explain the circumstances that led to her becoming the Family's Mafiosa. She discussed the legitimate business she developed and how well it was doing. Connie explained various attempts to legitimize the Family's side businesses from conducting illegal activities. She loves her relatives with all their faults and refuses to be the cause of sending them to jail or removing their livelihood. She told them why she's held off marrying JB because of her Mafiosa status. "If I wasn't the Mafiosa I would have married JB months ago. I don't know what to do. I need a solution." Connie finished leaning into JB crying softly.

JB is upset that he didn't notice that Connie was so burdened and stressed. "Honey, I'm not going anywhere, I love you and we will find a solution. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice the strain you've been under these past months. My focus was worrying about you dumping me, you started distancing yourself and sending mixed signals."

"JB it's okay. That's exactly what I was doing. I was trying to protect you by keeping you away from my messy Family business. However, I know it would be best if I left you however, I love you to much to let you go."

Carlos was at a loss regarding how to help Connie. Steph was quietly thinking about Connie's predicament. Suddenly she jumped up and walked out the room dialing someone on her phone. Steph returned 10 minutes later. Curious everyone waited for Steph to tell what's going on. Before she could start the doorbell rang and JB went to answer.

JB opened the door to Diesel and Rafael from Rangeman. "Hey JB, You know Rafael right?" JB nodded yes. "Steph called us over to help out Connie."

Confused JB shook hands with both men and directed the two to the sunroom.

Steph stood up to thank Diesel for coming so quickly. She addressed the confused faces. "It is evident that Connie want know part of the Family business except some of the profits from the new legitimate waste management business. It is clear that the only way that she could step away would be for someone to step up. That someone would need to be a known member of the Family, intimidating, charming, and ruthless to deal with the crazy personalities within the Family. Rafael here works for Carlos. Rafe and I had an interesting conversation last week when he told me he is originally from Trenton but had to go away at a young age because he became a male whore after he hit puberty. He said he was able to charm women of all ages and his mom sent him to a monastery to control his passions."

"Connie, Rafe's mother was your aunt Raffaella."

Connie stated, "I remember my cousin Rafael. He was caught by my aunt in bed with her best friend, Joe Morelli's Grandma Bella when he was 20. Bella supposedly went crazy and has never recovered from the incident."

"Yes, cousin that was me. However, since then I met some people that taught me how to control myself. I've also been an employee of Carlos for over 10 years working out of the Miami office. Diesel and Steph briefly explained your predicament and I think I have a solution. Just so you know on a personal level I returned to Jersey to reconnect with my family and settle down. Thanks to Carlos and Steph example, I want a home complete with wife and kids."

Diesel interrupted, "Let's get to the good stuff. Certain people have interests in seeing your Family's business continue. In the past it's been the source of vital communication between entities that traffic sex, weapons and drugs. The Family doesn't participate in those activities but they are respected and have a pipeline to what's going on. We propose that Rafe take over your position as the new Don. We can transition him in by you announcing that he has been the silent voice behind the Family's increased profits of late. You are stepping down because of your pregnancy and your art. Rafael will step in and appoint his own underboss so you will not have to return to your position in the future. The Family's businesses will continue to thrive."

"Cousin, I wish to do this because I will be walking both sides of the fence corruption and law enforcement sanctioned by both entities. I also believe that Bella had something to do with my mother's accidental death and I want to find out once and for all. My main problem will be Joyce Barnhardt. She is crazy and in constant heat. She has been panting after me since her return from Vegas."

Eyes twinkling Diesel stated, "I will take care of Joyce. I can't tell you the particulars but I have exactly what she needs. No innocents will be harmed."

Connie took in all that was said and determined it was the best solution. "What happens when the Family notices that I'm not pregnant?"

Diesel responded, "Connie I have a talent for spotting women who're pregnant, ovulating, or indisposed. 100% accuracy rate…and you are pregnant. Feel free to confirm." Diesel hands Connie and unopened top of the line day after pregnancy test from his back pocket. "I dare you."

Connie snatches the test and excuses herself from the group. JB stands to follow her.

Diesel pulls out another pregnancy test to hand to Steph and started sniffing. What are the odds for another set of multiples Steph. You drop eggs like the fish you are."

Steph paled and fainted falling on the floor. Carlos moved to pick up and revive his wife.

Diesel laughed, "Damn Steph is so gullible. She can't take a joke."

Carlos sneered at Diesel and Rafael choked on his wine from laughing so hard. Carlos snidely replied, "Steph is going to retaliate when she awakens."

"There is that. Well, my work here is done. See you later. Tell Steph I said, 'Bring it." Diesel left laughing after that brilliant statement.

Carlos and Rafael watched as Steph came around. "Carlos, tell me that asshat Diesel was playing a sick joke. Even though I would love to have more kids just not right now."

"I feel the same way but Diesel was joking babe."

"I'm going to kill that…" Steph, Carlos, and Rafael were startled quiet after hearing JB and Connie scream. The three ran to the bathroom to make sure everything is okay. They meet the couple exiting the bathroom. JB announced that he was going to be a husband and a father.

The men congratulated him and Steph hugged her best friend soon to be sister-in-law.

Connie cried, "Oh Steph, JB proposed while we were awaiting the results. He said he loved me and all that loving me entails. He wanted my answer before we viewed the test results because it wouldn't make a difference. Of course I said yes. He placed the ring on my finger the moment the timer went off. The test was positive and we both screamed in happiness."

Everyone went back to the sunroom to toast the new family and to plan the transition of power between Rafael and Connie.

Steph however was very quiet diabolically planning Diesel's doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed Father's Day weekend. I know I did.

Please write a constructive review. I'm going to stop apologizing for my errors. It should be understood without saying every chapter.

Peace and blessings.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner Part II

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

 **This chapter is long. It started writing itself and I couldn't stop it. Hope you enjoy. Please write a review.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPTER 6 – Dinner Part II**

When Lula arrived home with the boys she immediately called social services for the status of their application to become foster parents. Luckily she found out they were approved. Lula texted Tank, _he was needed at home immediately_. The boys strategized about how to approach their Uncle Tank. Lula made phone calls to Connie and Steph to obtain Alston's information. Connie was able to give her Alston's Grandmother's name, Jane Gowans, and address. Steph gave her an accounting of Jane's debts and medical information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tank arrived home anxious that something happened to Lula. He was met at the door by CJ who took his backpack. AJ helped untie his shoes so that he could slip them off at the door. BJ guided him to the family room to sit in his custom made 3D Zero gravity massage chair. Tank's concern over Lula evaporated since the boys were being extremely accommodating and all smiles. CJ brought him a smoothie from the kitchen he assumed was prepared by Lula.

Lula walked in gave him a kiss and sat on the couch in front of him with the boys next to her. Amused he waited patiently to be told why he needed to come home. He noticed that Lula was dressed conservatively. Lula and the boys told Tank about Alston and her predicament. Tank could see why Lula was concerned their was a certain parallel to her own childhood.

Lula was the first to discover that Tank loves kids and he was a softy around women, children, and animals. She knew that he loves deeply and is an honorable man who will make a great dad. Tank fell in love with the little girl who would sacrifice her stability because she loves her grandmother. When Lula and the boys finished their presentation Tank told them he was going for a drive to think about it. When I return we will discuss my decision. Lula and the boys have confidence that Tank would help, it was a matter of how he would help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tank is a man of action and few words. He drove directly to the Gowans home. The house was in an older neighborhood that was undergoing gentrification. As he parked in front of the house he noticed the house was in serious need of repairs and probably updating. He rang the doorbell and heard small feet walking rapidly to the door. "Who is it?"

Tank replied, "Hello, I am Pierre from Dr. Richardson's office. May I speak to Ms. Gowans?"

"I need to see your ID and also contact Dr. Richardson's office to tell me you are who you say you are."

Tank is impressed by who he assumes is Alston's diligence regarding her and her grandmother's safety. He pulled out one of his fake ID's used for takedowns that includes a number to call to verify his identity. Alston steps away from the door to get her Grandma's cell phone.

She dials the number to confirm verification. When she asks for the code word the person on the other end of the line is stomped. Alston hangs up and immediately dials the police. She runs to the living room to tell her Grandma what is happening. Tank is waiting for about 5 minutes before he sees a police car arrive. Luckily Carl and Big Dog are the responding police officers. They tell Tank they received a call from this residence about a suspicious man claiming to be from a Doctor's office. The doctor's office could not give the proper code word. Tank gives them a brief rundown of why he's there. When Tank finishes explaining the officers decide to stick around and help their friend talk to Ms. Gowans.

Carl knocks on the door and a little girl answers. He shows his badge and the little girl dials dispatch to get them to confirm his identity and badge number. When Alston is satisfied she opens the door to see the large man standing in between the two officers. Carl addressed Alston, "Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Alston Gowans, sir."

"We need to speak to an adult can you get your parent or guardian to come to the door?"

"I called the police because this man is not who he say he is. My grandma is having a hard time walking you can come in to speak to her."

Tank looked at the brave little girl and decided to do everything in his power to help her and her grandmother. He gets on his knees to speak to her and be less intimidating. "Alston, I apologize for lying and scaring you. I am AJ, BJ, and CJ's uncle Tank. CJ was upset when you told him about what you planned for tomorrow and told my wife Lula who you met this afternoon. We want to help. I promise I am telling the truth. The officers know who I am and can vouch for me." Tank pulls out his phone to call CJ to help put Alston at ease.

"CJ, I am at Alston's house. Can you talk to her, unfortunately, I lied to her so that I could speak to her Grandmother and she called the police, I need your help to convince her that I'm a good guy."

CJ agreed and asked to speak to Alston. After a quick discussion that had Alston lifting his shirt to see his upper arm Alston smiled and held out her hand. His arm had a celtic knot with an intertwining ring. The inside knot points had the initials AJ, BJ, and CJ. The ring had Pierre Lanois Neville tattooed within. "CJ told me about your tattoo a while ago so it was easy to verify it was you. Nice to meet you, Mr. Uncle Tank." Tank's heart was mush.

"It is nice to meet you also Ms. Alston. Darling, may I speak to you and your grandmother about your situation?"

Alston was understandably anxious but agreed, for some reason she trusted Mr. Uncle Tank. Tank, Carl, and Big Dog were concerned that the grandmother had yet to come to the door. Carl bent to tell Alston that they were going to follow along to make sure everything is okay. He also gave her his card with his and Big Dog's direct number in case she ever needs help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group entered the living room they observed Ms. Gowans sleeping on the couch. "Grandma took her medication. It usually knocks her out for the rest of the evening. She uses up all her energy to make sure I eat and that my homework is done." Alston stands beside her grandmother and nudges her shoulder. Grandma the officers and Mr. Uncle Tank want to speak to you."

Ms. Gowans turns her head to get a better look at the men in her home. "I am sorry my medication has kicked in and I keep drifting. How may I help you?"

Tank took the lead. "Ms. Gowans can we discuss your health and your granddaughter now or would you like to wait until in the morning?"

"In the morning would be better." There was another knock on the front door and Tank would bet his small fortune that it was Lula and the boys.

Alston gave Carl permission to answer the door and sure enough it was Lula and the boys. The boys surrounded Alston. CJ hugged Alston and told her, "Alston I'm not sorry that I told my family about what you planned. You are my best friend and I love you. My dad says that we need to always help when we can and more importantly know when to ask for help. My Uncle Tank and Aunt Lula are the very best people I know and they are willing to help because we asked them to and it's the right thing to do. Please let us help."

Lula could see that Alston was overwhelmed and took over. "Tank, take the boys home. Carl and Big Dog everything is good. I'm going to spend the night here with Alston and her grandmother." Smiling at Alston, "I won't take no for an answer." Soon everyone was gone. Grandma was asleep and Lula was putting Alston to bed. Lula sat beside the little girl as she tucked her into bed. She was honest with Alston about how their circumstances parallel. She told her what happened to her because there was no one around who cared or helped her. "Honey, we don't want money or anything else. We just want to help plain and simple. Sleep on it and we will discuss things with your Grandmother in the morning." She gave Alston a hug and a kiss goodnight.

Alston wanted to accept their help the moment they offered. She could see the kind hearts of Mr, Uncle Tank, Lula, CJ and his brothers. She knew they would do everything possible for her and grandma. Alston slept peacefully knowing that she had guardian angels watching over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Lula was up early preparing breakfast when she heard Alston's Grandma stirring around. Ms. Gowans shuffled into the kitchen and is startled to see Lula. "Who are you? Where is my granddaughter? Ms. Gowans please calm down you can go check on Alston who is asleep in her room. Then please come back to the kitchen so that we can talk while you eat breakfast and I will explain all."

Ms. Gowans hurried to check on her granddaughter who she found sleeping peacefully. Returning to the kitchen she sat at the table sensing no threat from Lula. Lula placed a plate in front of Ms. Gowans and proceeded to tell her about Alston and CJ's conversation. Ms. Gowans was crying softly upset at the lengths and sacrifices Alston was willing to go through. She was in awe of how much the little angel loves her.

Lula told Ms. Gowans about her background and upbringing and that her family wants to help. "Ms. Gowans we will pay for your medical bills and any bills related to your home until you are back on your feet. You and Alston are welcome to stay with us for as long as needed. My husband and I can become temporary guardians until you are back on your feet."

"I know you don't know us from Adam but we are approved foster parents with the department of Social Services. My husband is part owner in Rangeman security firm, I help out there from time to time on an as needed basis. I would be more than happy to let you talk to our Pastor, family and friends. My husband will be here in a 90 minutes to take Alston and my nephews to school."

"We are going to your doctor so that they can re-evaluate your condition and schedule surgery. Then you and Alston will stay with us so that I can care for you both and you can feel comfortable leaving Alston in our care." Lula took a moment to make sure she covered everything. "I've been doing all the talking please tell me your thoughts and if you agree."

"Lula bless you, your husband and the boys. I have been depressed trying to figure out what is best for Alston. I love that little girl more than anything. I will agree to all on the condition that I meet with your Pastor, family and friends. I can't thank you enough for what you are doing. I better go wake Alston and tell her what's happening."

Lula helped Ms. Gowans stand and pulled her into a big comforting Lula hug. "Everything will be fine Ms. Gowans, have faith."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alston was excited to know that Mr. Uncle Tank and Ms. Lula would be watching over her and her grandmother. She ate a great breakfast and helped Lula pack the items she would take to the Nevilles home. Tank arrived with the boys and the men thoroughly charmed Ms. Gowans. AJ always the affectionate one hugged Ms. Gowans, "You and Alston are apart of our family now forever. I will always love and protect you both."

Ms. Gowans was moved by AJ's sincerity. _I don't need to meet their family and friends to make my decision. I will go through the motions of checking out this family. I can tell these people are genuine. Thank you Lord._

Ms. Gowans accompanied Tank to drop the kids off. Tank told her to have the office duplicate the Manosos list of approved persons to pick up Alston. Tank also added Ms. Gowans name to the Manosos list.

Alston ran up to Tank and motioned for him to bend down. She gave him a hug and a kiss, "Thank you for taking care of my Grandmother and me."

Smiling, "My pleasure darling."

Ms. Gowans was pleased by the exchange and her faith was further cemented as the boys climbed all over tank for hugs and a lift in the air. The love between man and boys was evident for all to see and they weren't even his children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four kids walked down the hall to their respective class. "Thank you CJ, BJ and AJ for caring about us. I'm so glad I don't have to make that call to be taken away."

AJ said, "We will always have your back you're family and we love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lula invited Steph and Ella over for a late lunch while waiting for Jane in the doctor's office. Having re-evaluated Ms. Gowans the doctor scheduled her for hospital admittance tomorrow and surgery two days afterwards. Ms. Gowans gave the doctor permission to discuss her condition with Lula and Pierre.

Lula drove Ms. Gowans to the store to pickup items she needed for her hospital stay. She pulled into her driveway and parked. "This is home. I will help you up the steps and into the house."

"Lula, this is a mansion you own this home. Yes we do. We bought this property over a year ago. We like the neighborhood. The triplets live across the street. Their parents are our best friends. Let me show you to your room and Alston's room. Tank dropped off a scooter so you could get around. Ahh, here it is. Let's start upstairs and work our way down." Jane was speechless and nodded her head. Lula walked her to the elevator and they rode it to the second floor. Our bedroom is on the first floor. Each room is equipped with videophones. Our home has 6 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms. We have a guesthouse out back, media room, game room, sunroom, library, office, and workout room. The room here on your left is the boy's room for when they spend the night. The room across the hall from theirs can be Alston's room. I decorated it with a little girl in mind. Lula showed her the other three bedrooms upstairs and Jane selected a lovely guest bedroom that overlooked the backyard and garden area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph and Ella were introduced to Ms. Gowans. "As I told Lula, please call me Jane. Steph your boys are beautiful inside and out." Both Steph and Ella glowed at the praise for their boys.

"Thank you. I met Alston at school. That little lady is adorable and quite impressive with her common sense. She called out the school's secretary for not checking the proper credentials of their uncle. She politely would not let them leave until she was satisfied. I was very impressed."

"Alston is an old soul. She has never given me a bit of trouble always helpful going above and beyond." The ladies started eating their lunch with easy conversation all around. Lula and Jane spoke about their agreement. Steph and Ella were so proud of their boys after learning how they stepped up to look after Alston and her Grandmother and reiterated that they are family and would look out for both her and Alston. Ella and Jane struck up a quick friendship.

Lula stated, 'Tank will pick up Alston and the boys from school."

Ella chimed in, "Tell Tank to drop the kids off at Steph's I made a special treat for them. Jane why don't you and Lula come over to share in the afterschool surprise."

Jane smiled, "Sounds like a plan." Jane was amazed that she felt so comfortable around these strangers. Again they weren't pretentious their homes were comfortable they were really genuine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alston was thrilled to be picked-up by Mr. Uncle Tank. Tank told her to call him Uncle Tank like the boys. The kids were excited to learn Grandma Ella had made a special treat. The triplets greeted their parents, Grandma Ella, Connie and JB. Alston greeted her Grandmother, Tank, and Lula and was introduced to everyone she didn't know. Ella pulled out the Fresh Fruit Pops from the freezer and the kids couldn't decide what to try first they look so good. There were berry, melon, citrus, and tropical fruit themes. Everyone snagged a delicious pop including the adults. Jane was introduced to even more adults who heard that Ella had a special treat for the boys. It seems that's code word for come taste something good.

Ella pulled Jane aside to introduce her to all of her children. They are not hers by blood but by heart and she is proud of every single one of them. She explained that her granddaughters will be home this weekend from college and that there are two more in middle school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone left soon after devouring the treats. Tank took his ladies home so that they could speak to Alston. Alston fell in love with her room and skipped down the hall to her Grandmother's room. She stopped cold when she saw her Grandma crying on her knees. "Grandma what's the matter? Alston started crying upset that her Grandma was hurting.

Jane turned to Alston, "Help me stand up and sit next to me on the bed." After they were sitting comfortably on the bed Jane took Alston's hands in hers. "I love you baby and I only want the best for you. I was praying and crying because God answered my prayers. My heart was full of his love that it overflowed with tears. God saw fit to take care of my need to keep you with me and safe, he provided the means for me to afford my surgery, and he is paying the bills on the house so we wont lose it. We've made new friends and expanded our family. God deserved a big thank you, don't you agree?"

"Yes ma'am. I will say my thank you tonight during my bedtime prayers."

"Good girl. Are you okay with all the changes and living here with Tank and Lula until I'm on my feet?"

"Yes ma'am. I love my room and really like Uncle Tank and Lula. Lula said you go into the hospital tomorrow and will have your surgery two days later. I have faith that you will be okay."

"Alston, listen to me. If something happens to me. Know that I love you and you have been my greatest joy. Also, if anything does happen to me Tank and Lula will take care of you. But that is worst case scenario. I will be back here in 10 days and Lula will bring you to the hospital to visit me. They are good people."

Lula knocked on the door with a glass of water so that Grandma could take her medicine. "Jane take your medicine we will sit with you until you fall asleep. The females talked about what they will do once Jane leaves the hospital. Jane said she wanted to swim in their pool. Alston wanted to have a movie night with her friends. Lula said she wanted throw Alston a birthday party and wanted to meet Jane's friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the next few days, Ella provided Jane with necessities that provided comfort that she would never have thought of. Uncle Tank and Alston went walking every evening just to talk. They visited her Grandmother often. The day of the surgery the entire family waited with Alston and whooped for joy that it was a success. Alston met the boy's big sister Julie and aunt Val's girls. She now had female cousins and a squad. They shopped together and had sleepovers. Alston loved it and thrived.

When Jane was released from the hospital she was thrown a welcome home by her new family. She was at peace seeing how happy Lula and Tank made her granddaughter. She thought seriously about asking Tank and Lula to adopt Alston. She knew her baby would be loved and she would always her Grandmother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Jane asked Lula and Pierre to meet with her she had something very important to discuss with them. Carlos was dropping the kids off to school, which provided them the perfect opportunity to talk afterwards. Jane was sitting in a chair looking outside at the garden. She continued to stare outside the window when the couple knocked and she gave them permission to enter.

They entered and sat at the loveseat in the sitting area of the room. Jane looked at the couple lovingly. "I want to thank you both for taking such good care of me and Alston. I have seen Alston thrive with her new family. You've all opened your hearts to my little girl and she has responded tenfold."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "I know I don't have a right to ask but would you both consider adopting Alston? I can't think of two people who would love her more than I do. I am in no way giving up my grandmother status but I am getting on in years and Alston is just starting to get more active with friends and activities. I didn't realize how much I unconsciously hindered her to participate in groups and parties and such. She would always refuse so that she could be home to take care of me. I want more for my baby."

Tank and Lula smiled at each other and grabbed each other's hand. Lula nodded and Tank to the cue. Jane follow me in your scooter we have something to show you. Lula led the way outside with Tank following behind both ladies. Lula opened the door to their guesthouse. Jane noted that their guesthouse was bigger than her house in fact it was almost double the size. They entered a spacious living room that she found easy to maneuver around.

"Tank sat in front of Jane holding her hands. We wanted to ask you if you would consider letting us adopt Alston. We developed a few scenarios that we hoped would work for you. In each adoption scenario we would love, care and provide for you both."

"Scenario 1. Alston would return to your former home and live with you.

Scenario 2. Both of you would live in the guesthouse.

Scenario 3. Alston would live with us in our home and you would live in the guesthouse."

"We want what's best for you both. If you agree to the adoption I can have my lawyers draw up the papers. It will simpler since you are basically giving us your consent and will maintain guardianship. What would you prefer Jane?"

"Crying softly at how blessed she was to meet this couple. I choose to live here and for Alston to live in the house with you. She needs the opportunity to really bond with her parents. Thank you both so much."

Lula sprang up to hug Jane, "Thank you for giving us the opportunity however I wish for Alston to make the final decision." Jane nodded in agreement.

Lula continued, "Ella is a whiz at decorating and wanted to help you make the place yours. Also, JB has modernized your old home. We put all your belongings in storage while he worked. The Rangeman guys helped with the renovations and they completed it in no time. Your second mortgage has been paid off and it's yours free and clear. We will take you there so you can see what's been done. In any event you can sell it, rent it, lease it whatever and use it for an income stream."

Tank jumped in, "That area is gentrifying so I would recommend renting or leasing the property as it will increase in value. You may want to keep it as another nest egg for Alston if it is not burdensome. However, financially she will be taken care of for the rest of her life."

"Bless you both. I don't know what to say."

Lula hugged and kissed her forehead, "Family love and take care of one another. If we have more children and I die I have no doubt that their Grandma Jane will take care of them."

Jane nodded yes, she was at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aunt Steph picked up the kids from school. Everyone piled out the car to see if Ella made a surprise. Alston was surprised to see Ella and Grandma in the kitchen preparing their afternoon snack. Aunt Steph was the worst she would die without a sugar fix. It amazed everyone how she never gained any weight. She was a freak of nature.

Grandma made her famous chicken, beef, broccoli and macaroni mini potpies. They were delicious. Afterwards Aunt Steph walked Grandma and me home kissing us both goodbye when we opened the door.

"Alston come sit with me in the living room for a minute." Jane rolled her scooter by a single chair and motioned for the little girl to sit. "Honey, I have something important to discuss with you and I need your complete honesty. I want Lula and Tank to adopt you. How do you feel about that?"

Alston had tears pouring down her face. "You don't want me anymore? Why Grandma…I love you?"

"Oh sweetie I love you too." She proceeded to explain what the couple was proposing. When she got to the part that Jane was staying in the guesthouse Alston was beyond excited.

"You mean Uncle Tank would be my dad, Lula my mom, and you will be here living with us in the guesthouse? Wow, I would love that." Tank and Lula walked into the living room at that time to say hello to Alston.

Smiling so brightly that the adults had to shield their eyes "Mom! Dad!" The couple smiles outshone Alston's. They sat down with her to answer any questions and clarify details. Tank mentioned he had some connections that could expedite the adoption.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after Alston and Tank went on their frequent neighborhood walk talking about things in general. They were a couple of houses down from JB's when they spotted Rafael leaving walking their way. "Hi Rafael this is my daughter Alston. Alston this Rafael he works with Uncle Carlos and I at Rangeman."

Rafael knelt to shake Alston's hand. "Nice meeting you Alston I am walking to your Uncle Carlos now to discuss some business. You are an adorable little girl and unlucky to have Tank for a dad. He will scare all your future boyfriends away."

"Boyfriends…Yuck." The men laughed loudly.

"That's my girl. Keep thinking that way until you are at least 26." Rafael said his goodbyes and continued on his way.

"Dad? He seems nice but why is that lady hiding behind the bush?" Tank looked in the direction his daughter indicated and saw Grandma Bella stalking Rafael. _Crazy old broad_. Tank sent Rafael a text to notify him of his tail. They walked further and spotted Joyce Barnhardt behind the wheel of a car following Rafael. Shaking his head he sent Rafael another text. They were just in front of JB's house when they spotted Mrs. Morelli. "Excuse me Tank, have you seen my mother anywhere."

"Yes, she was following Rafael as he was walking towards Carlos and Steph's home."

Mrs. Morelli's face shown with exasperation, "Thank you. Hi my name is Mrs. Morelli and you are?"

"My name is Alston and this is my dad." Tank felt his chest swell when Alston called him dad. He was a happy man.

"Well you are adorable. Bye and thanks again."

"Dad you might want to send Rafael another text that Ms. Morelli is not far behind both ladies."

Smiling widely, "Will do daughter."

The two continued to bond and converse as they walked holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I realize that there is no dinner reference in this chapter...so let your imagination fill in why the chapter is called Dinner Part II.**

 **What has Bijou, JJ and KJ been up to...is it something dastardly? They have been sort of quiet...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Achilles

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 7 – Achilles

JJ has been in New York for two weeks. In that time she has found an apartment and set up her podiatry practice. Bijou arranged for JJ to have access to a 10 million dollar account in her name, necessary certifications, professional and business licenses. JJ created a branding package while she was on the island. Her preferred practice name was PED-O-FILE but SVU and Bijou were strongly against it so she settled for Achilles Podiatry.

She and SVU, now known as KJ, departed the island on the same day. They both keep in touch by encrypted secure satellite phones. Unbeknownst to the JJ and KJ, Bijou had implanted a receiver within their brains equivalent to Stephanie's. They are unaware that they have implants and they can't communicate with Bijou or each other.

JJ was enjoying her time touring New York and meeting people of so many different cultures. She aggressively pursued clients by offering an open house and discounts for senior citizens. She advertised in shoe stores, fitness centers, with sports teams, city and municipal workers, even Atlantic City. She enjoyed a steady increase of clients.

* * *

Bijou gleaned from Stephanie during their many talks that Grandma Mazur and a group of friend's will travel to Atlantic City to gamble and meet new seniors. It was during this conversation that Bijou decided to send the seniors in Grandma Mazur's zip code a discount package that includes a 50-dollar voucher at any casino, free restaurant gift card, free foot exam and callous removal from Achilles Podiatry. Bijou loved to entertain herself by creating mayhem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandma Mazur and her squad, (the ladies from the Clip-n-Curl), planned their bi-monthly event to Atlantic City, New Jersey. She couldn't thank her grandchildren enough for allowing her to plan an event every two months usually with her girlfriends from the Clip-n-Curl. They were treated to and all expense paid 3-day maximum accommodation to include, limousine service, 5-star hotels, and restaurants as desired. Grandma was usually very frugal and/or was awarded free stuff.

They arrived in Atlantic City on Wednesday morning to coincide with the AARP Miami, Florida Chapter senior's arrival. Miami seniors really know how to have a good time. The ladies decided to primp and take advantage of their free coupon to have their calluses and corns removed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandma Mazur and her squad arrived 45 minutes early at Achilles Podiatry for their 1 pm appointment. The office was very upscale. When the five women entered they presented their gift certificates and was escorted to a large waiting room by an assistant. The ladies were directed to take of their shoes, socks, and/or stockings and have a seat in a massage chair. They each had an attendant that would take care of cleansing, sterilizing and if necessary x-raying their feet before they saw the doctor.

The ladies faced a large screen monitor that took them on a walking tour of the Doctor's office. The office contained a reception area, Foot Bath and Detox room, X-ray room, 10 exam rooms, 5 treatment rooms, secondary waiting room with foot and calf massagers, closed circuit television kids area, support rooms for medicine, equipment, and records. In addition, juice and coffee bar and store area for the sale of orthopedic shoes and various foot soaks.

* * *

Edna's friend Rosie took off her shoes and socks and the attendant had to run and get a gas mask for everyone. He returned with equipment in place and was extremely surprised that her feet were soft, smooth, and perfect. "I know it smells, it is an ointment that I use everyday that my dad made for me and my mom. He was tired of getting scratched up by my mom's rough feet. So he made a mixture of mutton tallow, burgundy pitch, Barbados tar and water."

Edna asked, "Where can I purchase that ointment?"

Rosie replied, "Oh you can find it at any stable. It's use for horses' hooves."

* * *

The female attendant handling Elsie's feet let out a loud shriek. "Matt you are going to have to switch with me. I will get the heavy-duty pruning shears."

Blanche sitting next to Elsie glanced over at her feet. I never realized that your feet were so small. You have to be at least a size 7."

"I am but to accommodate my nails I have to get size 13 shoes."

* * *

"Mrs. Bestler can you hold your feet up for a minute I need to change the water."

"Sure thing."

Mrs. Bestler's attendant Gerald walked back to the waste room to dump the water and refill the tub with a heavier acid solution. _Mrs. Bestler is a sweet old woman but she has dead skin for days. I am on my third tub dump and my arm is sore from scrubbing so hard. Bless her heart she doesn't feel a thing._

* * *

Rosie and Blanche were led to their individual exam rooms to consult with JJ. They were impressed with JJ's professionalism and told her that they loved her office setup. JJ thanked the ladies respectively and stated they could wait for their friends in the secondary waiting room and for them to make use of the calf and foot massager.

JJ entered Edna's exam room. "Hello, Mrs. Mazur. Everyone calls me JJ or Dr. JJ. I am pleased to meet you. May I examine your feet?"

Edna smiled and nodded her consent. _She is the spitting image of Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Steph is not going to believe me._

"So, JJ tell me about yourself. Are you originally from New York City?"

"No, Mrs. Mazur I was born and raised in Canada's Wabakimi wilderness. My parents were wilderness experts. However I'm a US citizen and graduated from New York College of Podiatric Medicine. Are you from the area?"

"Oh no, I'm from Trenton, New Jersey. My friends and I are in the area to spend a few days in Atlantic City and received your gift certificate through our senior citizens mailer. Would you take a selfie with me and also our group so that we can put your information in our newsletter?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Are you married JJ? I know some prime male beef that would love to hook up with you."

"No I'm single and looking and I don't discriminate against sex or age. However, their feet must be well maintained."

"I have the perfect person for you his name is Lester Santos I consider him a grandson. He is a gentleman, successful, and handsome. He just hasn't found the right lady."

Laughing, "Well, Thank you. I don't mind going out to lunch but I would like to meet and talk to him before any promises are made."

"No worries." Grandma Mazur pulls out her iphone and facetimes Lester before JJ could object.

Lester picked up immediately. Grandma Mazur always had something interesting going on. "Hey Grandma Mazur what can I do for you?"

"Lester, I want you to ask my Podiatrist, Dr. JJ, out to lunch she is standing right here. She is beautiful, professional, and sweet. I will let you talk to her so that she won't think you are a freak. Prepare to be stunned by her beauty." Grandma reversed the camera and gives the phone to JJ.

JJ is totally caught off guard by the pushy woman. When she looks at the camera she is surprised to see a sexy good-looking man looking at her stunned.

"Hi, please call me JJ. Mrs. Mazur thought that since I was new to the area I might want to get to know you. I didn't expect her to contact you right now." Lester quickly got his bearings and decided to use the Lester charm.

"No problem. I am glad she called is your practice in New Jersey?"

"No, New York."

"Even better, I would love to take you to lunch tomorrow if you are available. Grandma Mazur will give you my number so that you can contact me later. I'm sure you have patients that you need to attend to. JJ, I really do want to have lunch with you tomorrow. I look forward to your call later this evening, bye."

"I told you he was a gentlemen. Trust me."

JJ couldn't wait to call Lester he was a hottie and her hormones were over-stimulated from their brief conversation. Edna gives JJ not only Lester's contact info but hers before she leaves to join her friends. "Let me know how it goes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ladies pampered themselves with the juice bar and relaxed in the calf and foot massagers awaiting Elsie. She was being fitted with some new orthopedic shoes in her correct size. The ladies felt like they were walking on a cloud. They took pictures with Dr. JJ and stated that they would recommend her to the Family. Dr. JJ was unaware that they meant their huge Italian family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The attendants shared with JJ what they had to deal with and asked to leave early because they needed to de-stress. She gave her approval and walked back to her office intent on completing paperwork. As she sat at her desk she changed her mind and called Lester. Lester answered quickly, "Hello."

"Hi Lester, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No not at all. So will I be able to take you to lunch tomorrow, or do you want to get to know me first?

"Know you first."

The two made small talk for over an hour getting to know one another and finding out what they had in common. They ended the call with a definite lunch date. JJ couldn't wait to have lunch with Lester tomorrow. She googled him and was even more eager.

* * *

Lester checked his phone after ending the call with JJ. He noticed he had 10 missing calls and 5 messages from Steph and Carlos. He returned Carlos's call first. "Hey, Carlos you called?"

"Let me put you on speaker phone so that Steph can hear. Grandma Mazur sent Steph and I an iMessage with a image of Dr. JJ and told us to call you."

Lester replied, "Dr. JJ has to be Jeanne Ellen's identical twin or some other freak of nature. We attended Jeanne Ellen's autopsy and we know without a doubt she is dead. Grandma Mazur gave me a pathway to find out more information. She set her handsome grandson, that would be me, on a date with the good doctor. I was on the phone with her when you called earlier. Lester made Carlos aware of their lunch plans and what she told him about her background. On the surface everything checks out. What is really surprising is that I enjoyed talking to her. She comes across as an extremely nice and witty person."

Stephanie's spidey sense is tingling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou had been listening in to Lester's conversation with JJ. Grandma Mazur was smooth setting up the two. I can't wait for Lester to run her fingerprints and DNA to find they are identical to Jeanne Ellen's. Now to check on KJ who has me wary, she is extremely calculating.


	8. Chapter 8 - Interdependence

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manosos find themselves embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

 **I apologize for not updating. Unfortunately life happens and interrupts my flow. However, I am back and will be updating this story frequently until complete. Thank you for continuing to read my story. Peace.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 8 – INTERDEPENDENCE

JJ arrived at her office early the following day. Her appointments were completed expeditiously giving her enough time to freshen up before her lunch appointment with Lester.

The office clock in the reception area indicated the time of 12:50 pm. Chyna, her receptionist, was aware of JJ's lunch date and observed her boss being fidgety. JJ has been unable to socialize due to her busy schedule setting up her practice. Chyna looked towards the door after hearing the door chime to see a gorgeous male specimen, well over six feet tall, dark blond hair, green eyes, and muscles for days.

Lester is wearing a white untucked button-up shirt with a subtle pop of navy at the collar, dark jeans, and casual boots. His hair reminded her of Ryan Gosling with short sides, clean around the ear and back with a couple of inches on the top, clean and classy. He had a neat 5 o'clock shadow working and a beautiful smile. Chyna caught a whiff of his cologne as he walks up to her receptionist desk smiling.

"Hi, I'm Lester, I have a one o'clock appointment with Dr. JJ."

Returning his smile, "Please have a seat Lester and I will notify the doctor that you are here." Chyna and JJ worked out a code to give her a hint of what to expect. If Chyna says;

\- Your one o'clock appointment is here (Off the charts in personality and looks)

\- Your appointment is here (Nothing special)

\- Sorry to interrupt but your appointment is here (abort, abort)

\- Chuck has the doctor returned (crazy or a thug, send a male to the front and have the cops on standby)

Chyna notifies JJ that her one o'clock appointment has arrived. _If I weren't married JJ would never meet this guy. He is the SHIT!_

JJ is in her private toilet room refreshing her makeup when she receives Chyna's message, and is impressed that Lester is punctual. She breathes deeply to center herself. _I am so horny. Please let me maintain my calm and not jump him until after lunch at least. Lester, please be anatomically gifted._

a few minutes later, JJ enters her reception area with a smile on her face as she walks towards Lester. _OMG this guy is gorgeous. To hell with lunch let's do this now in the reception area. I don't even care if Chyna is here…fuck Chyna._

Lester stands and has to concentrate on hiding his body's reaction to Jeanne Ellen's identical twin. This woman's body is perfect as was Jeanne's and carries herself with confidence. _She seems to be the sunlight to Jeanne Ellen's darkness and I am completely turned on._

"JJ, I'm a hugger so be prepared to be squeezed." Lester is pleased that JJ has a comfort level that allows him to hug her and is pleasantly surprised to receive a squeeze in return. "I made lunch reservations at 'The Definition of Cheesecake' and I am really hungry." Lester smiles, wiggles his eyebrows, and ogles her to imply a double meaning. JJ can't help but laugh.

 _I love this guy already. He has a naughty witty personality to match his muscular frame. This is going to be fun._ "Great, let's go so that we can feed the beast." JJ manipulates her fingers in a scratching/clawing gesture to symbolize that she is the beast.

Lester holds the door open as they exit. They stroll the few blocks to the restaurant, the attraction between the arresting couple is noticeable by passer-bys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KJ has equipped her research yacht, named "Iya," with every known and unknown high tech device thanks in part to her inventions and Bijou's Technology Research and Development Company. KJ's commissioned her yacht several years ago to surpass "Octopus," the world's largest known explorer. Her yacht has the capacity for two helicopters at the same time, with landing pads on the aft and fore decks. It can accommodate and store her helicopter in a hangar at the aft helipad.

The vessel has an internal dock that stores a 20-meter submarine and a tender of similar size that are able to float in and out of their chocks. The large tender garage has storage for two sports boats, a landing craft capable of carrying a 4x4 Land Rover for shore excursions, a sailing yacht and a motor yacht, and other toys.

It has an entire upper deck for her personal use with a 360-degree view from her private lounge area. She has state-of-the-art science and oceanographic laboratory/research areas on her personal and lower decks. The yacht is capable of carrying 40 guests with amenities consisting of an observation lounge, cinema, gym, commercial kitchen, dining and entertainment area and more. The deck is equipped with a swimming pool and basketball court.

The yacht has 6 satellite domes to provide continuous communications. It is environmentally friendly, has a range of 31,000 nautical miles, can go for 120 days without needing to take on supplies and a hull that allows it to travel anywhere in the world.

KJ completes her dictation to satisfy Bijou's grant and equipment accountability. The Yacht maybe hers but she will be testing the new research equipment and innovations developed from Bijou's research and development company. Her stateroom suite has one-way windows to accommodate her love of walking in the nude. If she didn't require manly muscle for certain tasks her crew would be all females.

KJ stands, stretches and walks towards the floor to ceiling observation window to take in the view of Havana, Cuba's coastline. _The Manoso men will arrive in Belize in two weeks._ _I have everything in place and will drop anchor 3 days before their arrival. I miss Mac and wish I could bring her with me but Bijou would never allow it. Oh well, I am off to New York today to visit JJ and have an assignation with my new plaything Maggie for a couple of days before I head home to Mac._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie is enjoying the afternoon relaxing in a hammock watching her boys, Alston, and a few of their classmates romp around the backyard. There is nothing sweeter than her kids joy and laughter. Suddenly she has a vision of herself on a yacht with a magnificent view of the ocean and a coastline of an unrecognizable city. Just as suddenly it's gone. _I should tell Carlos that I've been having strange visions. The other day I had a craving for applesauce and crackers. I was so scared I was pregnant, I ran out and purchased a pregnancy test and scheduled an appointment with my doctor to confirm the negative result. My intuition is telling me Bijou is behind my cravings and visions. Now is as good a time as any to check in with her._

 **Stephanie:** _Hey Bijou, I have been having weird feelings and visions lately. My spidey sense is telling me it's nothing threatening but it has to do with you. Is everything all right?_

 **Bijou:** _Everything is great Steph. Elaborate on your feelings and visions?_

Steph relayed every weird thing that has been happening to her and the results of her pregnancy test.

 **Bijou** _ **:** I may know what's happening. Give me a couple of days to talk to Diana and check out some things. In the meantime create a journal to document the visions, cravings and such. Relax no danger was attached to what you told me. I will talk to you soon._

 _ **Steph:** Thanks for listening Bijou. Talk to you later._

 _Okay my spidey-sense is off the charts. Whatever is happening to me involves Bijou._ Steph notices Alston running towards her.

Aunt Steph! Aunt Steph! Hurry! Chris is frozen.

Steph falls on her stomach trying to get out the hammock. She stumbles to her feet and runs towards the boys. She stopped when she spotted Chris standing in the middle of the ball pit. She immediately realized the problem. He was paralyzed by the thought of germs on the balls. She knelt next to Chris to hear him whisper, "The germs are crawling up my body."

"Aww Chris, the balls are germ free. Let me show you." Stephanie picked up Chris and carried him out of the ball pit. "BJ turn on the ball hopper so I can show Chris how we keep the balls clean."

Steph patiently demonstrated to Chris how the balls where sucked in by four air intakes at the bottom of the pit, they are run through a solution that cleans the germs and is not harmful to the kids or the environment. Then they are dried and blown out the upper hoses.

Chris's relief was instant.

BJ walked over to Chris and his mom. "Chris my Uncle Manny made the ball cleaner so we wouldn't catch any bad germs. Our balls are the cleanest around."

The kids played for another hour. As the parents arrived to pick up the boy's playmates, Chris ran up to his dad loudly and excitedly stating how BJ's uncle cleaned their balls.

 _I had to take the parents on a little show and tell tour to explain Chris's comments and prevent them from notifying Child Protection Services._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hint: Maggie's character is from Seven Up (SP.7)_


	9. Chapter 9 - Double Trouble

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manoso's find them embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPTER 9 – Double Trouble**

KJ's current friend with benefits is Maggie Mason, a genius female wrestler and bookstore Owner. They met over five months ago during an early morning run along the Columbia Trail. A disguised KJ was in town to consult with her client the Mafiosa Connie Risolli.

Maggie ran next to me disconcerted that I bore an uncanny resemblance to Stephanie Manoso. Maggie approached me at the end of the run an invited me to a juice bar. I was intrigued by the beautiful woman and accepted her invitation. Once seated at the bar Maggie explained how I bore an uncanny resemblance to a friend of hers and pulled up various Internet sites to show a skeptical me. Maggie admitted she had a secret crush on Stephanie and propositioned me, with a "secret" friends with benefits relationship. I accepted and it's been beyond sexually gratifying.

I discovered a strong mental connection with Stephanie Manoso when I was in New Jersey. I experienced weird feelings and visions that turned me on to the true nature of my existence. It was scary at first but as I learned more about my origins I gained perspective of my and Mac's special gifts. Steph's strong feelings and libido towards Carlos Manoso is the main reason why I prefer women. I am constantly overwhelmed and/or in heat. Luckily Mac is so young that the strong feelings do not affect her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie and KJ decided to spend the weekend together in New York so that she could easily maintain her anonymity. They were both horny and spent their time between the sheets. Maggie returned to New Jersey relaxed and extremely happy. KJ had scheduled am early dinner with JJ prior to flying home later that evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KJ was equivalent to a sister and JJ couldn't wait to tell her about Lester. JJ checked her makeup before leaving her car and entering the Macir's Organic Eats restaurant. She received a text that KJ was seated near the rear entrance.

KJ was seated at a table strategically placed within the sightlines of the front and rear entrances. She placed a scrambler on the table to maintain privacy. She spotted JJ at the entrance and observed her lithe, graceful, and beautiful sister. As she approached the table KJ stood up to give her a sisterly hug.

"JJ, you are relaxed and glowing. Who have you met? You only get like this when you are involved in a satisfying relationship."

"Let's order first I'm starving. I will spill all afterwards."

The two placed their orders with a flirtatious waiter. The waiter received smiles and winks as they politely held hands signaling they wish to be alone. He left for the kitchen crushed.

JJ laughs, "That ruse never fails." She looks seriously at the woman seated across from her and opened up about her new love.

"I've fallen in love with a Lester Santos. He owns a security company with offices located nationally and internationally. He is tall, witty, endowed, and has endurance. We met through a blind date arranged by eclectic octogenarian patient. We've been on a date everyday since meeting. In fact he has invited me to a cookout next weekend at his cousin's Carlos Manoso's place."

KJ could barely hold her surprise. _This has disaster written all over it._ JJ is not stupid and when she meets Carlos's wife Stephanie she will go off the rails. _Somehow I bet Bijou is aware of JJ's_ _new love interest._ _What is her purpose for allowing JJ to get close to Stephanie? However, Bijou is unaware that I know about her cloning project_. _She is also frustrated that I've found a work around and removed my implant device so she can't hear my thoughts._

 _"_ _KJ…KJ…KJ"_ KJ snapped out of her reverie to JJ calling her name.

Smiling, "I'm sorry JJ. I was picturing you with Lester happy, married, and starting a family. You always stated you wanted a traditional relationship. I'm so happy for you and I would be happy to attend the cookout so I can checkout Lester."

JJ was ecstatic that her sister would join her. The two settled into an enjoyable dinner talking about the babies, KJ's trip home and Lester. The ladies made arrangements to ride to the cookout together. JJ gave her sister a hug goodbye and wished her safe travels, to the island. She was off to continue her night with Lester. KJ sat for a few moments.

 _Bijou's new tactic requires me to move up my timetable to gain control of her empire as well as to fuck with her. I can't wait to see her reaction when I tell her that JJ is in love and that we will meet his family at a cookout next weekend. I won't be telling her anything she doesn't already know but I can't wait to see her reaction._

 _JJ and I could play the innocents at the cookout, that we are victims to gain sympathy. It will be entertaining to see Stephanie and Bijou's reaction._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou and Diana were in the family room playing with the babies, Jordan and Mac, awaiting the imminent arrival of KJ. KJ's implant has malfunctioned so she has been unable to keep up with her mental thoughts. Luckily Juju's is working properly so she has second hand info regarding KJ. She has been bored lately and was looking forward to some mental stimulation once JJ and KJ make their appearance at the Manoso's cookout. Steph will put together why she has been having strange visions and feelings. I am going to let KJ take the babies. I have lost interest in them and Jordan is so clingy. I need a new challenge.

KJ walked into the family room and plopped on the floor next to the babies to give hugs and kisses. The ladies stealthily scrutinized each other. KJ realized that she would have to be diligent to not give Bijou and opportunity to replace the implant. She talked about the happenings of her research and JJ's new love interest along with the cookout. Bijou and Diana were blasé about the happenings on the island. Soon conversation wound down and KJ played with the kids.

Bijou placed her hand on KJ's arm to gain her attention. "You look tired why don't you lay down and get some sleep before dinner."

"I'm good, thank you."

"If you are sure, Diana and I will leave you with Jordan and Mac while we complete work in the lab. See you at dinner."

KJ sat Jordan in her lap while Mac transmitted the happenings and how Bijou may be letting KJ take them with her. She also said that she has been trying to block her thoughts from Steph but she can feel the connection getting stronger. Jordan was babbling as she played with her electronic alphabet activity cube.

Mac had Bijou and Diana believing she was mute. She spoke in complete sentences so in lieu of being a tested for her intellect she remained mute and only spoke to KJ.

KJ and Mac were able to multi-task while conversing to avoid suspicion from Bijou and Diana who used numerous hidden cameras and mics to spy on their charges. KJ has initiated steps to start dismantling Bijou's empire. She debated on whether she should destroy it or take it over. She opted for taking it over anonymously. Leaving multiple decoys to throw Bijou off the scent of the true mastermind. Mac and I plan to meet Steph to satisfy our curiosity of our origin. This is going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou left her lab walking towards the dining room for dinner. She sensed that something big was about to happen but clueless as to what. Everyone was acting normally and it was bugging the hell out of her.

As the ladies and babies prepared to eat Bijou asked KJ if she would take the babies when she leaves. "I have a project that will demand much of Diana and my time for the next few months. I want the kids to be with family."

"I would be happy to look after Mac and Jordan. JJ will also be glad to help. I can take them with me tomorrow."

"That will be fine." The dinner continued discussion on logistics of the kids leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KJ and the babies left for New York the following morning. Bijou felt a sense of freedom with the kids gone and she liked it. She decided to check-in with Steph.

 _Bijou: Hey, Steph are you free to talk?_

 _Steph: Yes, how are you Bijou? You sound happy._

 _Bijou: I am. I have been freed from certain obligations. Are you planning any celebrations for the holiday?_

 _Steph: We are having a cookout and inviting some new friends. It will probably turn into a four-day event. What about you?_

 _Bijou: Diana and I plan…_

Stephanie felt disoriented for a moment and tried to resume her conversation with Bijou.

 _Steph: Bijou…Bijou…are you there…Bijou_

Her mind was hauntingly silent. _Bijou talk to me._ No response… _That's strange I hope we experienced a malfunction and Bijou is okay._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bijou felt a zap when talking to Steph. The next moment she was lying on the floor unable to move. Then strangers in biohazard suits entered her home and carried her to her lab. She was placed next to Diana who was in a similar condition. She was hooked up to medical equipment to monitor her vitals. Who would dare do this to me?

The person who appeared in charge walked up to Bijou and started to explain what was happening. "Hello Victoria/Bijou it's been awhile. Your body's electrical signals have been reprogrammed to simulate locked-in-syndrome. Once we have transferred you to your new home we will remove the program and you will have full use of your limbs. My associates are installing a neuro-communicator so we can hear your thoughts."

Bijou's loud voice was heard through the speakers. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The leader laughed taking of their mask revealing familiar features, "I AM YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry it's taken awhile for the update, I wasn't satisfied with my previous drafts of the remaining chapters and ended up rewriting.**

 **I apologize for any errors. I don't have a beta. Your constructive reviews are most welcome.**

 **Peace**


	10. Chapter 10 - (AN) LIST OF CHARACTERS

**I apologize for not updating sooner but I kept getting lost with the numerous characters. So I am streamlining the characters so that it won't be so hard to follow. However, before I upload the next chapter I've provided a character list.**

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manoso's find them embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

 **Reminder: This is a sequel and it will be hard to follow if you have not read Pivotal Moments. In addition, you must stay alert for various nuances and how they fit within the overall story. Thank you for continuing to read my story. Peace.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPTER 10 – (AN) LIST OF CHARACTERS** _(in order of appearance)_

 _(JE) denotes Janet Evanovich original character. All other characters are mine._

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _Victoria / Bijou / momma: villainess_

 _Diana / Dee Dee: clone of Victoria/ Bijou / momma_

 _Jeanne Ellen: female Ranger killed in Pivotal Momemts (JE)_

 _Stephanie Plum-Manoso: protagonist and Ranger / Carlos wife (JE)_

 _ME (aka Carrol) / mommie: clone of Victoria/ Bijou / momma_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _JJ (Jeanne Junior): adult clone of Jeanne Ellen and a podiatrist_

 _KJ (Kalle Jordane Autour Soleil) / SVU (Stephanie Victoria United):_

 _adult clone of Stephanie_

 _Jordan: Jeanne Ellen's clone – roughly 1 year old_

 _MacKenzie / Mac: Stephanie's clone – roughly 1 year old_

 _Ranger / Carlos Manoso: Stephanie's husband (JE)_

 _Sally: Genius cryptographer, children's academic advisor, lead singer in a band (JE)_

 _Ella: Stephanie's proxy mother (JE)_

 _AJ (Alejandro Justino) Manoso: 1_ _st_ _born triplet of Stephanie and Carlos_

 _BJ (Benito Javier) Manoso: 2_ _nd_ _born triplet of Stephanie and Carlos_

 _CJ (Carlos Jonas) Manoso: 3_ _rd_ _born triplet of Stephanie and Carlos_

 _Tank: Carlos best friend and Lula's husband, Alston's dad (JE)_

 _Hector: Rangeman's head of research and development (JE)_

 _Robin Head: Chairwoman PTA Welcome committee_

 _Rangeman: Employee(s) of Rangeman Security Company (JE)_

 _Diesel: Unmentionable and Steph's friend (JE)_

 _Audi: Diesel's girlfriend and an unmentionable_

 _Joyce Barnhardt: Steph's archenemy_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _Dr. Felton: AJ's teacher_

 _Ben: AJ's classmate who loves food_

 _Chris: AJ's classmate that is a clean freak_

 _Agnes: AJ's classmate_

 _Dr. King: BJ's teacher with glass eye_

 _Kingston: BJ's classmate with bladder control problem_

 _Bella: BJ's classmate who is very shy_

 _Maddy: BJ's talkative ADHD classmate_

 _Dr. Malave: CJ's teacher who talks to himself_

 _Alston: CJ's very polite and mature classmate, Tank and Lula's adopted daughter_

 _Mariyah: CJ's classmate and longtime daycare pal of Alston_

 _Greyson: CJ's classmate_

 _Donte: CJ's classmate_

 _Bas: Retired Intelligence officer now a Rangeman employee_

 _Billy: Premiere Cyberintelligence consultant / Hacker_

 _Randy Briggs – Hacker (JE)_

 _JB: Stephanie's twin brother_

 _Bobby: Rangeman's medical doctor / Rangeman's Core team member (JE)_

 _Lester: Rangeman's Core team member (JE)_

 _Connie: JB's girlfriend, Mafiosa (JE)_

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _Vinnie: Owner of Plum Bail Bonds and Stephanie's perverted cousin (JE)_

 _Lucille: Vinnie's wife (JE)_

 _Harry the Hammer: Lucille's father and major investor in Plum Bail Bonds (JE)_

 _Grandma Edna Mazur: Stephanie's grandmother (JE)_

 _Lula: Stephanie's best friend and Tank's wife, Alston's mom (JE)_

 _Gracie: Owner of the Tasty Pastry_

 _Doris: Cashier at the Tasty Pastry_

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

 _Rafael: Rangeman, Connie's cousin_

 _Joe Morelli: Stole Steph's virginity and Trenton cop (JE)_

 _Grandma Bella: Joe's grandmother (JE)_

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

 _Carl: Trenton Cop (JE)_

 _Big Dog: Trenton Cop (JE)_

 _Ms. Jane Gowans: Alston's grandmother_

 _Mrs. Morelli: Joe Morelli's mother (JE)_

 ** _CHAPTER 7_**

 _Rosie: member of Grandma Mazur's squad_

 _Elsie: member of Grandma Mazur's squad_

 _Blanche: member of Grandma Mazur's squad_

 _Mrs. Bestler: member of Grandma Mazur's squad_

 _Gerald: Achilles Podiatry attendant_

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

 _Chyna: Receptionist at Achilles Podiatry_

 _Manny: Rangeman (JE)_

 _Maggie Mason: Genius bookstore owner and mud wrestler(JE)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 9 – DOUBLE TROUBLE (ending)

Bijou felt a zap when talking to Steph. The next moment she was lying on the floor unable to move. Then strangers in biohazard suits entered her home and carried her to her lab. She was placed next to Diana who was in a similar condition. She was hooked up to medical equipment to monitor her vitals.

"Who would dare do this to me?"

The person who appeared in charge walked up to Bijou and started to explain what was happening. "Hello Victoria/Bijou it's been awhile. Your body's electrical signals have been reprogrammed to simulate locked-in-syndrome. Once we have transferred you to your new home we will remove the program and you will have full use of your limbs. My associates are installing a neuro-communicator so we can hear your thoughts."

Bijou's loud voice was heard through the speakers. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The leader laughed taking of their mask revealing familiar features, "I AM YOU!"


	11. Chapter 11 - YOUNG HEARTS

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manoso's find them embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

 **Reminder: This is a sequel and it will be hard to follow if you have not read Pivotal Moments. In addition, you must stay alert for various nuances and how they fit within the overall story. Thank you for continuing to read my story. Peace.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 11 – YOUNG HEARTS

Ranger is sitting in his office at Rangeman listening to Bobby share the lab results from Lester's new girlfriend JJ, who is a double for Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Bobby is agitated and is pacing in front of Ranger's desk.

"Man this is weird. Lester's girlfriend has identical DNA to Jeanne Ellen. The fingerprints are different of course. From what I was able to research she was born on the same day as Jeanne Ellen, adopted and grew up in Canada. She has got to be Jeanne's twin."

"Okay that is understood but what has you so agitated?"

"When Jeanne applied to Rangeman we conducted an extensive background check. We investigated her adopted and biological parents. Jeanne's mother was in prison at the time of her birth, which was recorded. It was discovered the warden knocked up her mom. He impregnated the mother because his wife wanted a child but was unable to bear any. The couple recorded almost everyday of Jeanne's young life. The birth video only showed a single birth. The couple was so in love with the baby that there is no way they would have separated the twins. This just seems weird."

"Well there is a lot of weird going on. Steph has been experiencing crazy visions, her connection with Bijou was abruptly terminated and she has been on edge since. Her "spidey sense" is at an all time high. I have increased security around my family and Rangeman. Steph's antsyness is transferring to me."

"Try to stay calm. Lester notified me that his JJ and her sister will be attending the cook-out. Hopefully we can solve that mystery. Lester is seriously infatuated with JJ. He says she looks like Jeanne Ellen but is nothing like her and that we will love her."

"I guess we will find out during the cook-out. I'm heading out it's my turn to pick up the boys and Alston from school. We'll talk later."

Bobby nods and opens the door heading towards his office. Ranger followed a minute later heading towards school for daddy duty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alston and the triplets were seated in the multi-purpose room awaiting their ride. Most of the single teachers, mothers and dads hung around hoping to snag one of their parents or single uncles. Ms. Brown their friend Savannah's stepmom was the worst. She would wear skimpy outfits and always have some sort of problem when a Rangeman came to pick them up.

Alston and Savannah would talk during recess about their parents. Savannah lives with her dad and stepmom. She recently learned, from eavesdropping, that her biological mother was in prison because of her dad. She heard her dad repeat to someone on the phone that he had placed the drugs in her car and called the police anonymously. Alston promised last week to look into the situation for Savannah. During their daily walks Alston shared with her dad what Savannah overheard. Tank promised to check it out.

Alston noticed her dad and Uncle Carlos enter the multi-purpose room with a woman that looked vaguely familiar. Savannah jumped up and screamed "Mommy! Mommy!" She ran towards her mom and jumped in her arms. Tank had to brace Becky, Savannah's mom, so she wouldn't fall. Mother and daughter hugged, cried and laughed. Tank picked up Alston proud of his compassionate daughter. Alston was smiling in with her arms around her dad's neck she kissed his cheek in thanks. Becky asked Savannah to introduce her to Alston.

The mother and daughter thanked Alston for her help in securing Becky's release from prison. Alston observed Savannah's mom looked like her daughter with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and an athletic body.

Becky walked with Savannah in her arms to the nearest couch loving the feel of holding her child after so long. "Savannah, pumpkin, your dad and stepmom were arrested for what they did to me. So it will be you and me. It is going to be a struggle sweetie because your dad spent our money and our home is in foreclosure, gone. I don't know if the board will let me work as a doctor again. So it may be a little rough for a while until I find us a new home and get a job."

Savannah sat up so she could look her mother in the eyes. "I don't care mommy as long as I'm with you. I love you and missed you so much." Savannah had a quick thought, "What about grandma and grandpa?"

Becky dreaded asking her parents for help. They disowned her after she was convicted. However, for Savannah she would try. "When was the last time you saw your grandparents?"

"I haven't seen them since you went to prison."

"We will work it out sweetie." Savannah didn't know where to start but she would be damned if she would ever be separated from her daughter again and would do whatever it takes to keep them together.

Tank being his usual thorough self was aware of Becky's circumstances and of course had a solution to offer her. After having discussed his idea with Bobby, the okay was given to offer Becky a position on Rangeman's medical team. Stephanie suggested that Becky and Savannah temporarily move in with Alston's grandma, Jane, in Tank's guesthouse. Savannah would be close to her friend and the adjustment should be easy. Becky would benefit from some mothering and fussing over after her experience. Jane was onboard and knew her best friend Ella would help also.

Tank kneeled in front of Becky and Savannah, "Becky, I know of your circumstances and I have a solution." Tank explained the job offer and temporary living arrangements. Becky and Savannah gratefully accepted.

Alston was standing beside her dad proud of what he was doing for her friend. She loved being Tank and Lula's daughter. However, Savannah's situation reminded her that life was unpredictable and stuff happens. She was lucky to be apart of a huge family. They would never disown her and would always be there for her. Savannah and her mom may not know it yet but they are now part of a huge loving family.

Tank hustled everyone into the suburban. Savannah let go of her mom to ride in the back with the kids.

Alston and Savannah were listening to the boys lament about Aunt Steph having weird dreams and being distracted. "Savannah suggested, "Why don't you guys plan an evening with your mom to take her mind off whatever is bothering her."

BJ thought about her suggestion, "I like that idea but we would have to plan something mom has never done before. Any ideas?" They all had blank faces unable to think of anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie reached out to Bijou every two hours since their severed connection. Ella, Maria and Lula were starting to worry. Steph was distracted and could frequently be caught staring into space.

The boys were in their room strategizing on what they could do for their mom. AJ jumped up from his chair. "I GOT IT! Let's plan a date night."

AJ jumped out of his seat and ran downstairs. He saw a flyer in the mail that would be the perfect place to take his mom, indoor skydiving. He grabbed the flyer and ran back upstairs to show his brothers.

His boys were excited and agreed it would be perfect as a date night activity for their mom. They would discuss the idea with their dad so that he could work out the details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diesel and his girlfriend Audi popped into Grandma Mazur's apartment, catching Edna on the couch watching her soaps. Edna moves her teeth around her mouth. She is not surprised by the couple's appearance. "Diesel I feel it…all Hell is about to break loose"

EOC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I added 2 more characters but however that's it no more. :)

Please review. Coming soon the Cook-Out...Dunh Dunh Duunnnnnnnn

Peace


	12. Chapter 12 - BEFORE COOKOUT

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manoso's find them embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

 **Reminder: This is a sequel and it will be hard to follow if you have not read Pivotal Moments. In addition, you must stay alert for various nuances and how they fit within the overall story. Thank you for continuing to read my story. Peace.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 12 – BEFORE COOKOUT

Early Saturday morning found Ella, Jane, and Maria taking over the kitchen as their command post for the cookout. Jane was responsible for guests' pre-approval, communications, and drinks. Maria was in charge of flatware, condiments, and supervising setup. Ella is the master chef in charge of food preparation. They set-up breakfast at the outdoor kitchen and huge Florida room.

The ladies kicked their husbands out to grill and/or smoke briskets. Everything has to be a contest with the guys, it was agreed by all to hold a competition for most savory briskets. After several heated arguments and to prevent every male from setting up a grill and/or smoker, Jane coordinated numerous contests to satisfy their male preening.

Val, Connie, Lula and Steph were outside at the outdoor kitchen/dining area peeling potatoes and shucking corn.

The elder ladies were having a great time preparing salads, marinating meats, and gossiping. Ella was at the stove preparing pasta and eggs for the salads. Jane and Maria were at the kitchen island chopping fruits and vegetables. Jane was making the ladies aware of Bobby and Becky's loving glances towards one another. "I give it four months before they are officially dating and engaged in a year."

Ella turned around from stirring the pasta, "No Bobby is slow when it comes to the ladies. I predict six months and engaged in a year and a half."

Maria stated, "You are both wrong. The will start dating in two months and engaged in six months. I am also willing to put money on it."

Jane responded, "I take you up on that." Ella agreed also.

Maria noted the bets in her tablet. She addressed Ella with concern, "How is Steph doing?"

"Not good Maria, her unfocused stares are really unnerving. She sees things that have know context in her life and she can't stop it. The boys plan to surprise her by taking her on a date. They found an indoor skydiving facility. Carlos and boys are really worried about her. However, she is Steph I have no worries that this is a phase that will end soon."

The ladies seemed relieved. Maria stated, "I agree now let's get down to some serious girl talk. We have to find Jane a man."

Jane squealed, "No! No! I am fine. I do not need a man."

"Jane you told me that you loved your late husband but there was no passion it was more of a friendship. Why don't you want a new love?"

Jane was visibly uncomfortable. _I need to be truthful to my friends._ "I am not looking for a husband because I am bisexual but I lean heavily to the lesbian side." Grandma Mazur walked into the kitchen and heard Jane's coming out statement.

Maria didn't bat an eye and look towards Ella for agreement, "So we need to find you a nice lady friend. I can work with that."

"Jane, I have the perfect friend for you. She tried to ask me out when I was clubbing with my squad but she was to young for me. Her name is Maggie Mason a real bookworm. I have her number in my cell phone I will send you her contact info. This is great maybe we could double date."

Jane thought to herself, _I should have known my friends love me for myself not my sexual orientation. I love my new family._

Maria almost fell off her stool, "Grandma Mazur! You are a homosexual?"

"Well I became bisexual probably during and after my marriage. I loved my husband but he was the anti-spark. Nothing lit up with his lighter if you take my meaning. After he passed I experimented like all girls. Maria you are gorgeous, I know you experimented. No self-respecting lesbian could pass up a chance with you. Ella you are sly one but the same goes for you. You ooze caring and warmth. If I was more sedate I would probably hit on each of you. However, you guys can't keep up with me."

All three women breathed a sigh of relief. Grandma sat at the counter with Jane and Maria.

"After my husband passed, I had this encounter with this female shoe repair owner with all female employees. I went to drop off my orthos for repair. I remember I dropped my purse and my bra hooks broke. I had to adjust my boob that fell by my knee. She was staring at my ta-tas and she started talking about how men ogle her girls. She said her girls stand at attention whenever a male came in the store."

"She escorted me to the employee's restroom and was feeling me up claiming she was helping me with my bra. We had to be in the restroom for about a half hour. She claimed they kept slipping out but I was captive to her feeling me up. Her female employees gathered around trying to get a feel."

"She gave me her card and told I should meet her girlfriend at this place called Full Coverage. She said her girls are exclusive to this location. She will meet me there around 6 pm. I may have given her a taste but she was talking about three or more of us hooking up. My schedule is too busy to take the time for that little party. When I have some free time maybe."

The ladies were paralyzed by Grandma's story. Maria snapped out of her fugue and decided to change the topic to a "Use It or Lose It" sexual health vacation. "Not to be stereotypical but Ricardo and I like to keep our sex life spicy. We ran across this advertisement within the product packaging for my new sex toy 'The Accommodator.' As the recipient of an extreme orgasm this new toy does not disappoint. Switching back to our vacation the brochure states that they provide an array of aphrodisiacs to include food, toys, and equipment to stimulate male and female desire. The hotel has defibrillators in every room and an in-house medical clinic. Anyone interested in joining to make it a group trip?"

Ella whispered in Maria's ear, "You are really asking that question with Grandma Mazur in the room are you crazy?"

"No worries this is a part of Steph's master plan. To give the retailers and service industry a break from Grandma's squad. It will also serve as training/punishment to selected Rangemen. Steph is hoping the stay will mello Grandma Mazur. I volunteered to keep an eye on her but I really want to try out their services. Grandma if nothing else will provide the entertainment."

Ella laughed, "Agreed count me and my better half in. We have roughly seven months to find Jane a partner so that she can join us." The two women glanced over at Jane like she was a lab specimen. Jane could tell those looks signaled something sordid for her future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KJ decided to obtain a hotel suite in Trenton since she had the babies and promised JJ that they would attend Lester's family cookout. JJ said that she would drive down after work and should arrive at the hotel around 6 pm. KJ reclined on the couch while the girls were napping.

 _I have abandoned my plans to meet up with the Manoso men during their South American mission trip. The businesses and Bijou are now under my control. The cookout will be the one of my final obstacles. Mac and I are anxious to meet the original. We have been sending her snapshots of our life. Unfortunately she has no control and thinks she is going crazy._

 _JJ has no knowledge of our creation or the past for that matter she is unaware that the girls are here. She will stick to her background story with no problem. I however will be giving the performance of a lifetime playing the surprised sister. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions and how the day will play out._

A knock on the door interrupts her musings and wakes the girls from their nap. KJ quickly opens the door to her sister and runs to an adjoining bedroom to get the girls. JJ follows and is excited to see their little sisters. What a great surprise she kisses Mac and picks up Jordan following KJ and Mac into the living area. The older girls sit on the floor with younger ones.

"I can't wait for Lester to meet you guys. KJ, thanks for bringing them and getting the suite. I'd rather get a goodnight sleep so that I can be fresh for tomorrow." KJ and JJ play with Mac and Jordan and discuss work and Lester's family before turning in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph and Carlos are up early relaxing in bed before their pseudo family reunion. They could hear the ladies downstairs beginning preparations. They decided to mobilize at 4:30 am. The boys and Savannah had a sleepover at Alston's. The Julie, Angie and Mary Alice will keep them until the start of the cookout. The husbands, Rangemen, a few guys from JB's construction crew will arrive around 6:00 am to setup tents, tables, amusements, and other miscellaneous items.

"Babe, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually Carlos I feel great. I know something is going to happen today but we will handle it when it comes. I am eager to meet Lester's girlfriend and her sister."

Carlos kisses Steph's neck hoping to get some before they have to get up. Steph returns his affections her last thought.

 _What bigger surprise could there be than meeting Jeanne Ellen's doppleganger._

 _EOC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left a few people off the character list.

 _Frank Plum: Steph's adopted father / ?_

 _Helen Plum: Steph's adopted mother_

 _Bijou Soleil Baudelaire: Steph's biological mother_

 _Herb Bowen: JB's adopted father / ?_

 _Ricardo Manoso: Carlos/Ranger's father_

 _Maria Manoso: Carlos/Ranger's mother_

 _Julie : Carlos daughter/Steph's stepdaughter/Princeton student_

 _Val/Valerie Kloughn: Steph's stepsister/?_

 _Albert Kloughn: Val's husband_

 _Angie Kloughn: Val's daughter/Princeton student_

 _Mary Alice Kloughn: Val's daughter/Princeton student_

 _Lisa Kloughn: Val's daughter_


	13. Chapter 13 - Cookout Part I

This fanfiction is the sequel to Pivotal Moments, which should be read before reading this fanfiction.

AU. It's been over a year since Steph's was mysteriously kidnapped. An old acquaintance reappears and the Manoso's find them embroiled with a powerful diabolical mastermind.

 **Please review and comment.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 13 – COOKOUT PART I

 **7:00 am**

Lula, Connie, Val, and Mary Jo are gathered in the backyard of the Manoso compound. The ladies are in charge of entertainment and games. They each have a contingent of Rangemen to help setup.

Carlos, Steph, Becky, Bobby, Hector, and Diesel were at the side entrance in which everyone would check-in thru security. Carlos obtained a high tech 30 feet x 20 feet black ops security tent. As you walked through it from;

0 to 2 feet: Metal detector

2 feet – 8 feet: X-ray and puffer

8 feet to 14 feet Backscatter X-Ray Scanners

It is equipped with security station and isolation/containment area.

Carlos overdid it with the security however Hector being the genius incorporated games and activities so that the security checkpoints would not seem invasive. He has the guests state their name for speech recognition, sign the guest book for hand geometry and signature verification, there are VR Headsets for retina identification and recording, and a body scanner to match guests with their complimentary t-shirts and swim wear.

A huge heated party tent was erected around the heated pool for guests. Games and activities were also setup on the lake.

Hector created a Rangeman waterproof apple watch equivalent for adults and kids. The watches were a requirement and would send and receive text notifications of certain activities and a GPS that directed guests to various food, sports, entertainment and games. All activities were away from the house and Rangemen security provided coverage for 100% of the Manoso's property. Security will work in 2-hour shifts so that they could participate in the activities.

Steph and Becky wanted the security tent and entrance to reflect a good first impression so they decorated it with black lights to create a space theme. There were outdoor digital displays to capture the guests entering along with candid photos and videos of guests throughout the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **11:00 am**

The cookout is scheduled from 1:00 pm until. The exterior setup is at 90% completion. Guests will start to arrive around 1:00 pm. All security personnel will be at their posts by 12:15 pm. Over 400 guests accepted their invitations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **12:00 pm**

Carlos and Stephanie meet in their bedroom to change clothes for the cookout. They decide to shower together to save time. As they cleanse Carlos asks, "Babe, how are you feeling?"

"I am excited and strangely relaxed. It's weird. How are you doing 'Mr. I Like My Privacy?'"

"I'm looking forward to the competitions especially the arm wrestling, zorbing, blobbing, barefooting, mountain biking, and the mobile climbing wall. The guys wanted me to thank you for hosting the cookout. You make them feel like family and as you know most of the guys have no family."

"It is my pleasure. I enjoy it more than the guys. Ella, Maria, and Jane are in heaven. Grandma's squad will be in attendance so everyone has been given instructions to be on the lookout for their antics. I love that we have a large family and are able to return to them the love they have so freely given to us over the years."

"I agree Babe. Lets move it. I have a surprise for the kids. I can't wait to see their faces."

"Should I be worried?"

"No but you will want to join in their fun."

The couple quickly exchanged 'I love yous' and kisses. They exited the shower, dressed, and returned downstairs for the start of the festivities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **12:45**

Guests start arriving. The triplets, Alston and Savannah and college girls arrived ready for some fun. The triplets wanted to climb the wall. The girls went to the zorbing area. The guests split almost evenly among the many activities. 80% of the guests arrived around 1:00 pm. Tank told the Rangeman staff to be punctual. There were prizes for the winners of games and competitions that could be redeemed in the prize tent.

Hector sent out a survey on the watches to judge the best tasting brisket. JB and Tank were competing for best jambalaya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1:15 pm**

At the hotel KJ has packed the car with baby items and a change of clothes for her and JJ.

"JJ will you hurry up. What is taking you so long?"

"I'm here, I'm here, let's go. I dropped my earring on the floor and it took me a while to find it."

The ladies each lifted a baby and made their way to the parking garage to leave.

"I'm so excited I can't wait for Lester to meet my family and vice versa. Did you invite your girlfriend?"

"No, this is strictly a day for family." _I can't wait to see the expressions on everyone's faces. Mac is excited to see if anyone recognizes Steph's baby clone. Mac plans to scare the hell out of Steph if they happen to be alone together. Unlike Jordan, Mac's a genius who speaks in complete sentences. It's freaky and unnerving._

The four pull out of the parking garage on their way to the Manosos. Twenty minutes later they pull up to the designated parking area. They make their way to the security tent and stand behind 50 or so guests.

(Mac projects her thoughts) _KJ, are you ready for shock and awe. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction. Make sure you and JJ leave your shades off and don't leave me._

 _(KJ responds) Relax and enjoy. Shit, I forgot to unblock Bijou so that she and Steph can communicate._

KJ taps JJ on the shoulder. "I left something in the car I will be right back. Don't go in without me."

JJ a little exasperated waiting in line responds, "Hurry, we will wait."

KJ enters her car and discretely notifies her lab to unblock Bijou so that she can communicate with Steph. That done she runs back to the tent and joins JJ.

A Rangeman explains to the couple ahead of them that the camera is broadcasting to the digital displays around the property. "Just say a greeting and how you are connected. We are all family here so don't be shy."

The couple made a cute video and proceeded out of the security tent. KJ and JJ step up next and made the Rangeman aware that they heard the directions.

The Rangeman responded, "Let us know when you are ready."

KJ and JJ picked up the babies and stood in front of the camera. "JJ you do the talking since you are Lester's girlfriend."

JJ took off her shades and signaled the cameraman they were ready.

"Hi, I'm JJ. I am Grandma Mazur squad's podiatrist and Lester's girlfriend. According to Lester everybody knows him. I am here with my sisters." JJ lifted and introduced Jordan who said hello. JJ then introduced Mac who gave a timid hello. JJ introduced her sister KJ. As KJ was saying hello Mac ripped off her shades…

EOC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorbing: A giant inflatable ball with a person inside the middle.

Barefooting: Just like water-skiing but without skis. You must travel at speeds up to 35-40 mph to stay above the water.

Blobbing: A giant airbag is set in the middle of a lake, put one person on one end, and have someone else jump onto the other end. The higher/heavier the jumper, the bigger the liftoff.


End file.
